My Brothers' Keeper
by bewdifuldragon
Summary: Noah's new body is almost ready, and things are looking up. But an unexpected visitor will turn everything upside-down, and Seto will be forced to face the consequences of his Stepfather's past, and make a heartbreaking decision of his own. Sequel to A World Away. Rated for infrequent language and very frequent angst.
1. 1 - The End In The Beginning

**Happy Thursday! I'm so glad to finally get the first chapter of this up! I've been looking forward to writing this story ever since** ** _A World Away_** **finished, but I've had a lot of obstacles to overcome to actually find the time to do it. But never mind that, here we are, back to our regular schedule of pain and heartbreak because...for some reason, I like to do that to myself...and drag all of you down with me.**

 **Don't forget to leave me your thoughts/opinions/queries/ideas/awkward comments/bad jokes/inappropriately timed sexual innuendos/whatever, and I'll love you forever for it. xxx**

* * *

 _" **Family** means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten."_

 _~Lilo & Stitch_

Seto fell backwards until his head hit the cold, hard pavement. Blood soaked his perfect white suit jacket, and pain tore through his body like a bushfire. He was vaguely aware of screaming, but for some reason lost on his addled brain, the crowd sounded as though it was underwater.

His vision blurred until his surroundings were little more than swirls of colour slowly fading out. Of all the people who'd threatened to put a bullet in him over the years, even his cynical self had never once thought that he'd look up to see his own baby brother pointing a gun at his chest.

The torment, the confusion, the sheer agony of it all was too much for Seto. So when the darkness swallowed him whole, he embraced it.

 **-** _Six Months Earlier_ **-**

Seto landed in his chair with a little more flare than was necessary, his weight giving the wheels enough momentum to carry him several feet away. He grabbed a hold of the desk and pulled himself to it, a smirk adorning his lips; the one he wore when celebrating a victory.

He was tired – less of a mood and more of a personality trait for him these days – but he also had a deep sense of accomplishment which kept him awake and moving onward with his day. Two meetings and a mountain of paperwork to rival the size of the very building he was in, and now he was onto his "extracurricular" activity.

Roughly one year had passed since Seto had been reunited with his long-lost adoptive brother, and in that year, many things had changed. Little things and big things, and Seto had been kept busy at all times.

KaibaCorp itself had undergone many changes. Since the building was nearly destroyed by Gozaburo, it had to be all but rebuilt. Seto had figured that if he was in for a penny, he might as well be in for a pound, and so the whole building had been entirely redesigned for the better. The system hadn't taken too long to restore either; and Seto personally programmed a new security system that went above and beyond what even he'd dared to imagine.

KaibaLand, also, had been given an upgrade. A few new features here and there mostly, but the biggest and best change was to come in only a few months. The new expansion would bring the park that much closer to matching the vision Seto had since he was a child, playing in the sand with his little brother.

When Seto wasn't doing his usual business stuff or work for the theme park, all his attention went on his brother. Noah's new body was getting closer to completion by the day, and Seto was partway through implementing features that he was particularly proud of. His goal was that the robotic body would function just like a human one.

In this form, Noah would be able to experience touch and taste and all the other senses. He'd look just like a normal human, and be able to eat, run, swim – do everything that a normal human could do. He would even need to sleep; well, sort of. He'd have to recharge hooked up to a special device for at least ten hours out of every forty-eight, but it would be a small price to pay.

So yes, the past twelve months had been busy. But as he booted up his computer, Seto couldn't help but think how worth it it'd all been. Mokuba had always been an open and friendly kid, but now he was moreso. And Seto was proud to say that their relationship had been all the closer for what they'd been working together to achieve.

As for Noah, he…wasn't all bad. It had taken a while for Seto to truly accept him as a member of the family. He wasn't like Mokuba; he couldn't just smile and take things for what they were. Seto was a fighter, and at first he'd fought like crazy and dragged his heels, refusing to even speak to Noah.

But Mokuba was persistent, and Seto never could deny him for long. And, as it turned out, he had a lot in common with Noah.

Besides, if he was perfectly honest, it certainly wasn't _horrible_ having another little brother around. Seto had been able to upgrade the temporary world Noah was living in, so now he could communicate vocally, and even see through the webcam. It was nice having someone like Noah, who was (almost) as intelligent as Seto himself, to speak to and bounce ideas off at all hours, even when he was working in the middle of the night.

On top of that, when Seto wasn't logged into the game, Noah had an infinite number of ways to pass the time, including access to the World Wide Web. It didn't surprise Seto at all that his newest little brother was a total sucker for dumb cat videos. Just like Mokuba.

Seto logged into his computer, which these days ran across three screens. On one he kept open his e-mails and other important but boring business things. On the second, he brought up the program he'd been writing which would essentially house Noah's consciousness. The body itself, only partway complete, was in Seto's personal lab.

The third screen on the far left served one purpose and one purpose alone. Upon starting up, Seto opened _The Prince's Path_ and clicked on the saved file where his brother was stored.

When Noah's avatar appeared on screen and waved, Seto clicked the **Conversation** button on the action panel and gave Noah a polite nod when a rather like digital reconstruction appeared and waved cheerfully.

 _"Hey, big brother! How's the paperwork?"_

Seto shot Noah a look. "Just be glad you don't have to deal with it."

 _"Oh, I am!"_ Noah laughed heartily. It was a nice sight to see a boy who was once so very un-childlike look so relaxed and happy. _"Does that mean the expansion looks to be running on schedule, then?"_

"Ahead of, actually. If we push it, at this rate, we could open in six or seven months, rather than ten."

Noah clapped his hands together. _"Great! I can't wait to see it!"_

"Once you're in your new body, you'll be able to do more than that," Seto pointed out, much to the elation of his brother.

 _"Right!"_ Noah agreed. _"I know I've told you a thousand times how grateful I am, Seto, but you really-"_

"Save it." Seto shot his brother a look, designed to conceal the smile he wouldn't let onto his face. Noah had indeed expressed his gratitude at least a thousand times, maybe more. As far as Seto was concerned, though, this is just something he was doing for his family. He wanted Noah to have a chance at a normal life as much as Mokuba did. And speaking of Mokuba – "Have you worked on that list any more?"

Noah nodded joyfully. _"Uh-huh! I've got a ton of things written down!"_

The list Seto was referring to was one the boys had been working on for a few months now. It detailed everything that they wanted to do when Noah was once again capable of experiencing the real world. Some of the things on the list were activities that Noah once enjoyed or had always wanted to do; some where things that Mokuba was eager to show him. ' _The world has changed a lot since you lived in it, bro,'_ he'd told him. ' _I can't wait for you to see how much!'_

 _"Mokuba was telling me about this place you can go – it's like a café; well, it is a café, but they have cats! Real cats just roaming the place! Hey, maybe we should get a cat. Oh, and…"_

Seto allowed his brother to babble on, only catching about every third word as he spoke. He was used to working with chatter in the background by this point; and in fact, it was almost a comforting sound to him. It felt familiar, like the feeling of his locket around his neck, or the taste of beef fillet and chocolate parfait. Seto continued to work into the afternoon, embracing the calm atmosphere in his office, little knowing that it would be the last time he would feel true tranquillity for a while to come.

 **…**

Needless to say, when Seto got home that night, he was both tired and sore. But even so, he was in a good mood regardless. Despite his reputation, he wasn't the full-time jerk people perceived him as. He only ever became unpleasant when something happened to ruin his day.

He hadn't expected something capable of doing just that to be sitting at his dining table.

"Mokuba!" He called as he stepped into the house.

"Dining room!" Mokuba called back. "And welcome home!"

When Seto reached his brother, he realised he wasn't alone. Next to the smiling Mokuba at the table sat a woman. She was familiar to Seto, but it took him a full minute to place where he'd seen her before. However, as soon as he had, he went from pleased to pissed in under a second.

"Get the hell out of my house."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Woman At The Table**

 _ **Mokuba moved quickly to comfort the crying woman, putting his arms around her snugly. Seto could only think how that kind heart would get him into trouble one of these days.**_


	2. 2 - The Woman At The Table

**Happy Sunday, and welcome back!**

 **One thing I meant to mention in my AN's in the last chapter but didn't because I have no brain: I'm keeping all three brothers' ages ambiguous. I hope that's okay. I think there's just more I can do in the story that way.**

 **Anyhow, technicalities out of the way, enjoy, and don't forget to leave me your thoughts. Remember, every time someone reviews a Kaiba fanfiction, a BEWD gets it's wings.**

* * *

"Get the hell out of my house."

"Wait, listen!" Mokuba got up and moved over to his brother. "She's-"

"I know who she is," Seto answered flatly. "Hence I told her to leave."

"Seto…" The woman rose to her feet gracefully, and glided over to him. She was as sweet-looking as he remembered. But he wouldn't fall for it.

"Seto!" Mokuba shook his brother's arm, speaking scoldingly. "Don't be that way! Big brother, she's our Auntie!"

"I know who she is," Seto repeated, shooting daggers into the woman. "Biologically. But she's also one of the two-timing snakes who took our inheritance and left us in that rat hole of an orphanage. You're too young to remember, Mokuba, but this woman helped ruin our lives. I won't see that happen again."

"I asked her about that," Mokuba said encouragingly. He always was trying to see the good in people – even when Seto was sure it wasn't there. "Just hear her out, please."

Before he could protest, Lamia spoke again. Her blue-grey eyes – the same eyes Mokuba had – shone with tears. "You must believe that I never wanted to hurt you. Were it up to me, I would have opened my home to you two beautiful children when my sister died. I loved you both every bit as much as I loved her. But my husband at the time, Donny, wouldn't hear of it.

"He was so very violent, always shouting, always screaming…" Lamia took a deep breath as though to compose herself; however she was unable to calm herself entirely, and her voice grew progressively more unsteady as she spoke. "It had taken many years for me to summon the courage to leave him. But now I have, and the first thing I've done is find you two. I dared to hope you could find it in your hearts to forgive me, and that we could start over."

Mokuba moved quickly to comfort the crying woman, putting his arms around her snugly. Seto could only think how that kind heart would get him into trouble one of these days.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Seto folded his arms, unable to look any more unconvinced if she'd just told him that the sky was pink.

"I really don't," Lamia admitted. "But I had to try. You boys are all I have left of my dear sister. You, and this." From her pocket, she produced a photograph. "When I left Donny, I lost everything. This was all I was able to keep with me."

Seto didn't need to look at the photograph to know what it was – the look on Mokuba's face told him everything.

Unlike his brother, Seto had some vague memories of their parents. They grew cloudier by the day as he neglected them, trying his best not to ever think of life before the orphanage. But one thing he never forgot was how much like their mother Mokuba looked. She, too, was a sweet and soft-spoken person; who saw the good in everything and hope where there was none. And she was so, so beautiful.

Seto didn't take heavily after either parent physically, but he knew that he had his mother's complexion and his father's brown hair and height. When Seto was very small, his father had reminded him of a newborn giraffe; with these longs limbs he wasn't sure what to do with. He was rough on the outside, but kind and giving within; the type of person who would give up his seat on the train, or pull over to help a stranger whose car had broken down.

All in all, what memories Seto had were positive. He couldn't recall anyone having a bad word to say about his parents, and it had always seemed unfair that they, two innocent people who never hurt anyone in their lives, had to die while human equivalent of scum like Gozaburo Kaiba remained on the Earth long enough to do the kind of damage they did.

But Mokuba, if he even remembered anything at all, probably had little more than a few blurry images to keep two entire people alive in his memory. Seto never spoke of their parents – perhaps to the younger's detriment, but Mokuba never exactly asked him to, either. Seto only assumed that Mokuba had moved on, but seeing the visceral reaction he had to their picture made him question that.

"They're so beautiful," he whispered, before holding the picture up for Seto to see. There was a teary smile on his face. "Look, you have Dad's nose!"

Seto intentionally avoided his gaze. He had no desire to see that image. What would it serve? Their parents were dead, nothing could change that. It wouldn't do him any good to think about them now, and he was more pissed off with his aunt than before for bringing this all up.

"Thank you!" Mokuba took the hint, and turned back to Lamia. "I had no idea that I looked so much like Mum!"

Lamia ran a gentle hand down Mokuba's cheek, like one would do with a small child. "You don't just look like her, Mokuba. You're every bit like her in your nature, too. You have been since you were a baby."

"Can I copy this?" He asked, gesturing to the photograph.

"Of course, dearest," Lamia answered. "Why don't you lead the way?"

"I don't think so," Seto interrupted. "I told you to leave once already, and I don't like to repeat myself."

"Seto!" Mokuba tried to argue, but Lamia interjected.

"It's okay, Mokie. Your brother's right to be upset. Here, why don't I copy this for you and bring it around some other time, once you've been able to process all this?"

Sure she was defending him, but Seto couldn't stop himself from getting a little annoyed when she called him Mokie. That was _his_ nickname. And Noah's sometimes. True, he hadn't used it in years, but that wasn't the point.

"Alright," Mokuba answered reluctantly. "But promise you'll come by soon."

"I promise." Lamia kissed the top of Mokuba's head and went to say goodbye to Seto, but seemed to think the better of it. "I'll see you boys soon, okay?"

Then she left; and once she did, Mokuba rounded on his brother. "Why were you so mean?"

"Why weren't you?" Seto's patience was wearing thin. "I don't have time for this nonsense. You're not to see that woman again, understand?"

Seto braced himself for an argument, but it never came. Instead, Mokuba reached out and touched the locket Seto wore around his neck. The one that was identical to his own.

"You act so stoic and lonely, but I know you better. Family means more to you than anything. And Aunt Lamia is family, whatever else she may be. She needs our help. We can't just abandon her."

"We're not." Seto backed away. He could feel those puppydog eyes doing him in, and his resolve slowly crumbling, but he stood firm. "She abandoned us."

Seto couldn't stay in this conversation for much longer, or else one of two things was likely to happen; either he'd yell at his brother or give in – maybe both – so instead he turned and walked away from it all.

As he climbed the stairs, he could feel Mokuba's eyes on his back; and his only thoughts were of a hot shower and sleep.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Hurt In The Heart**

 _ **He knew he'd never really mourned the death of his parents. He was too busy toughening up and urging his brother to do the same. But he mourned that night.**_


	3. 3 - The Hurt In The Heart

**To be honest, I was having a pretty bad day until I realised that it was Tuesday - and that means uploading day!  
**

 **The first of the side chapters is due tomorrow so that means three straight days of uploading. Aww yeah.**

 **As you can tell, I was feeling a little - _ahem_ \- fragile when I wrote this chapter. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I keep putting these boys through what I do, I'm just a terrible person. Anyway, that's enough from me, on with the chapter xx**

* * *

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell me? That's critical brotherly need-to-know information."_

Seto rolled his eyes, but kept his concentration on the papers he was supposed to be signing. "Mokuba?"

 _"_ _Naturally."_

"I didn't tell you, because it doesn't matter. I've forbidden Mokuba from seeing her again, so it's over and done with."

Noah laughed. _"You don't really believe that, do you?"_

Seto slammed his pen down. "Do you have a point in bringing this up? Because if so, make it. I'm trying to work."

 _"_ _What's your problem with your Aunt, anyway? She explained her actions. You've forgiven other family for less. Even if you don't want to see her, why are you so definite that Mokuba shouldn't? What makes her so different?"_

Seto looked up at nothing in particular. It was a valid question. Was he only being stubborn because being around Lamia was simply too painful, or did his mistrust have a little merit to it?

The first option was far from something a reasonable businessman would do, but the second…well, in truth, everything about Lamia seemed to check out. Seto had used his considerable influence to run a little background check on his aunt – within a few seconds, he discovered that she was indeed recently separated, and that his Uncle had been arrested multiple times in the past for assault and other violent crimes.

Even if Seto was just being too emotional about all this, maybe it was forgivable that he should want nothing to do with his aunt, or anyone connected to his biological parents. But even so, it was lost on him why the idea of Mokuba being around this woman was somehow worse.

Mokuba was a different person to Seto; something he tried his best to remember. It bugged Seto to no end when Mokuba hung around Yugi and his friends, or anyone he didn't directly approve of; but as his big brother, it wasn't Seto's job to force his ideas and opinions on him. At this point, all he hoped for was the boy's happiness and safety – no matter how much it grinded Seto's gears.

So why was the thought of Mokuba spending any kind of time with Lamia so utterly _unbearable_? What was this certainty deep in his gut that any contact with the woman was dangerous, and would only bring about pain and problems?

Noah's was a question that Seto couldn't answer, so instead he said, "I just have a bad feeling about this."

 _"_ _I've never known you to react on a feeling alone_." Noah's tone was soft, almost concerned.

"If you're going to tell me to give it a shot, and that I'm acting out of hurt and fear of having to face my past, save it. I had that speech from our brother this morning."

 _"_ _Actually,"_ Noah said, _"I was going to say that you should trust your instincts."_

"You were…what?"

 _"_ _Seto, if you're truly sure that it's your instincts and not sheer stubbornness telling you that this woman is bad news, you should really listen to them."_

"Thanks. I think." Seto rolled his eyes.

 _"_ _Oh, you know what I mean. Maybe you're all wrong about her, but maybe you're right."_

"You're not being as helpful as you think you are," Seto advised, before leaning back in his seat and sighing. Then he said something that, as a self-assured CEO and duellist champion, he almost never said. "I don't know what to do."

Mokuba always expected Seto to have the answers – and usually, he did. But not this time.

 _"_ _If you want my advice-"_

"I don't."

 _"_ _-I think the answer is less about her and more about you. Work out how you're feeling first. The answer will come to you."_

It was solid advice, but Seto wouldn't admit that. "If you're going to burst into song, I'm unplugging you right now."

Noah laughed. _"You're welcome."_

 **…**

When Seto got home that evening, he called out for his brother. It was late – a meeting had run overtime – so when he didn't get a reply, he wasn't surprised.

He headed towards the stairs, but noticed that the door to the main living room was open, and a light was on within. Curious, Seto dropped his briefcase, and popped his head in. On the Sofa he saw Mokuba, curled up and out like a light. No doubt he had tried to wait up for Seto, but had crashed out.

Seto smiled a rare, genuine smile, and moved to wake his brother – only to notice something in his hand.

Somehow he knew what it was before he picked it up. A fresh copy of the photograph Lamia had.

When they were sent to the orphanage, Seto and Mokuba weren't allowed to keep anything of their old lives, not even a photograph. So this was the first time Seto was seeing his parents' faces outside of his memory in years.

The two were smiling at the camera. Their mother wore a white gown, their father a matching tux. It was a wedding photo.

They looked so happy. So blissfully unaware of the tragedy that was to befall them and the children they didn't yet know they'd have.

Seto may have been cold, logical, reasoning and, by many accounts, a complete arsehole. He kept his heart hidden from the world, but that didn't mean he didn't have one; and it broke when he saw those smiling faces.

He knew he'd never really mourned the death of his parents. He was too busy toughening up and urging his brother to do the same. But he mourned that night.

Rather than wake Mokuba, Seto carried the boy to his bed and tucked him in like he used to when he was smaller. He then placed the photo tenderly on the nightstand and retreated to his own bedroom.

Seto didn't change out of the suit he'd worn to work. Instead, he stripped off the jacket and tie and fell face-first into his soft, expensive sheets, and there he stayed.

Seto hadn't cried over anything in years. He didn't cry when he was sent to the orphanage. He didn't cry when his stepfather beat him senseless every other day, or when he was forced to work at weaponpoint until the wee hours of the morning. No, Seto never cried because he never _let_ himself; but that night, he didn't get a choice.

At first, he couldn't even pinpoint the reason why he was crying. Then he realised, it wasn't something. It was _everything_. He missed his parents. He missed the home he grew up in. He missed the ease and joy in his life before the orphanage. He cried because the beatings had hurt and the days were too long. He cried out of fear that he could never be a good enough pseudo-father to Mokuba, and out of anger that he should even have to try.

He cried until there was nothing left in him but pure exhaustion, and then finally he fell asleep.

The next morning, Seto slept through his alarm. When he woke up, he found Mokuba curled up next to him, sound asleep.

He gently reached out and brushed the boy's hair back from his face. It was unknown if Mokuba ever knew that Seto had been crying; but if he did, he never mentioned it.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Trouble With Brothers**

 _ **He loved his brothers dearly of course, but he could only handle one problematic family matter at a time.**_


	4. 3-5 - Heart To Heart

**We interrupt this broadcast to bring you more suffering, because there isn't enough of that in the main story.**

 **Nah, those of you who saw the original announcement of this story and/or read the AN's on the last chapter already know what this is. If everything works out like I think it will, there will be about five side chapters in this story, that don't fall in the timeline of the main plot, but you know what, I'm a giver, and I wanted to add a little extra without disrupting the proper story schedule, so here we are.**

 **I've changed the format of the chapter names for these side-chapters, so you can read through the main story with or without them, it's up to you.**

 **And in case the lyrics below aren't enough of an indicator, I was listening to** ** _Both Of You_** **from Steven Universe while I wrote this. Mokuba and Steven are a lot alike, I've always thought, (because they're both precious dark-haired cinnamon roll children who make me want kids) and that song kind of inspired the atmosphere for this whole chapter.**

 **Anyways, that's enough of my waffling. On with the show! :D**

* * *

 _Why don't you talk to each other?_

 _Why don't you talk to each other, just give it a try_

 _Why don't you talk about what happened?_

 _I know you're trying to avoid it, but I don't know why_

 _I know you both need it_

 _I know you both need it_

 _Someone who knows what you're going through_

 _You might not believe it_

 _You might not believe it_

 _But you've got a lot in common_

 _You really do_

 _You both love me and I love both of you_

 _~Steven Universe_

"Report."

"Yes, sir." Roland cleared his throat and began to read from the papers in his hands. "The system is almost fully restored. All vital components are functioning as normal, however as a result of this…uh…situation, KaibaCorp is experiencing a small loss in profits. The good news is that the loss is lower than our accounting department predicted, and at the rate things are going, we should be able to recover with no long-term damage to the company."

"Good." Seto waved a hand to dismiss Roland. He left with a small bow to his boss and a wave to Mokuba, who was perched atop one of the filing cabinets.

"Bye!" Mokuba called cheerfully, before addressing his big brother. "See, Seto? Everything's gonna work out."

"I suppose," Seto answered vaguely, turning his attention to his computer.

"Can I say goodbye to Noah before I leave?" Mokuba slipped off the cabinet and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He was supposed to attend this study-group thing this afternoon with a bunch of "friends" Seto didn't even know he had. It was Noah's idea, and Seto reluctantly agreed to it, knowing that it was probably good for Mokuba to hang out with kids his own age for a change. (Naturally, he performed checks on these kids and their families before agreeing to let him go. Some called it overdoing it, but Seto called it necessary.)

Seto nodded curtly and brought up Noah's game. He'd only just last week finished the feature where Noah could communicate verbally and actually see the world around him, and his younger brothers were loving every second of it. While they spoke, Seto kept himself out of the conversation by ruffling through papers they all knew he didn't even need to be looking at.

"Hey!" Mokuba and Noah said to one another, before laughing in unison.

"Off to study?" Noah asked brightly.

"Yeah!" Mokuba gestured to his bag. "I have everything I need, and our driver's gonna take me. We're meeting at Jye's house. He thinks that together, we can knock off the whole group project today."

"It amazing that you were able to turn him around the way you did, little brother."

Jye used to be a horror of a child – everyone knew that. Mokuba's response used to be to ignore him, but after they got into that fistfight, Mokuba had felt bad for lashing out (even if the boy deserved it, in Seto's opinion). So Mokuba, being the ray of sunshine he was, apologised to Jye and extended the hand of friendship. At first, the other boy hadn't been very receptive, but Mokuba's unwavering kindness wore him down quickly, and Jye discovered for the very first time what it was to have a friend.

Of course, Seto was every bit as proud as Noah – in fact, moreso he'd insist – but Noah had only been more vocal about it. Which was fine. Surely, Mokuba had to (and seemed to) know exactly how Seto felt, meaning that he wasn't obliged to state it all the time.

"Oh, no," Mokuba insisted humbly. "He was a good person underneath it all anyway. He just needed to be reminded of that."

Noah laughed. "Well, you'd better run along, then. Don't let him forget it."

Mokuba looked at his watch. "Oh-right!" He hugged Seto and waved at Noah. "Bye you two! Love you both! Play nice!"

Noah returned the sentiment cheerfully, while Seto only offered a half-hearted wave. One the boy had left the room, an uncomfortable silence fell across it.

Seto realised that he'd never been left alone with Noah before, and wondered if Mokuba had planned this.

"So…uh…" Noah's voice was slow and coloured with trepidation as he spoke. Clearly, he had no idea what to say.

Seto cleared his throat. "So, indeed."

Noah sighed. "Is this how things will be forever?"

Calmly, Seto placed his papers aside. "What are you talking about? You know the body's coming along well."

"I'm not talking about my body, Seto. I'm talking about what happens once I'm in it. If you can barely stand to speak to me now, how will you cope when we're living under the same roof?"

Seto frowned. "I don't-"

"It's okay," Noah insisted. "I mean, I'd get it. If I were you, I wouldn't forgive me either. But…don't you think it'd be best for Mokuba if we at least…tried to get along? For his sake?"

Seto leaned back in his seat. "For what it's worth, Noah, I don't hate you. In fact, I don't have any animosity toward you whatsoever anymore. At first, yes, but looking back on it now, I understand why you did what you did. I know what Gozaburo's influence can do to someone, especially to a child."

"You don't?" Noah seemed surprised.

"No," Seto answered, and it was the truth.

His mind turned back to something Mokuba said to him once. Something which he repeated here and now. "'You seem to be different, but you and Noah are more alike than you know. Not just because of who you are as people, but because of what's happened to you'."

"He's a clever boy," Noah commented. "And I suppose, it's the truth. We were both mistreated by Gozaburo. Both pushed into becoming people we didn't like, which made us do things we regret. And we'd both still be that way if it weren't for Mokuba."

"That boy underestimates his worth," Seto said quietly, more to himself than Noah.

"So…if you don't hate me, why do you never want to speak with me?"

It was a fair question, one that Noah had every right to ask. Yet, Seto had a hard time answering. He averted his gaze, looking at the ceiling, the floor, out the window – anywhere but at Noah. It wasn't because he didn't know the answer. In fact, he knew it very well.

It was because Seto couldn't open up to others easily. Not so much because he didn't want to – even though he didn't – but because he didn't know how. Years of biting his tongue and of dire consequences for the tiniest slip-up efficiently trained him to, when in doubt, remain silent. Even if he knew what the words he wanted to say were, even if we wanted to say them, he often couldn't bring himself to.

And yet…

He looked at Noah.

And yet, there was nothing he wouldn't do for Mokuba. He'd risk everything; any pain, any hurt any torture. And Seto knew well that it meant the world to Mokuba that he and Noah could get on; that they could have a shot at being a real family.

So with his brother in mind, Seto reluctantly spoke the truth, and braced himself for whatever came next.

"It's _because_ you're like me that I can't stand to be around you."

He kind of expected Noah to become offended, but mostly he just seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

Seto let out a quiet sigh. "Exactly what I said. Don't think I don't know what an unpleasant, obnoxious asshole I can be. Thankfully you're not quite as bad, but the fact is, I'm far from someone you should aspire to be, as much as I wish I was…for Mokuba. I've done some…bad…things in the past. At the time, it always seemed like I had no choice, but looking back now, I think I did, I just didn't want to admit it. I guess I figured that, as long as I was doing it for my brother, it was alright. That it didn't matter if I was a bad person, as long as Mokuba could continue to be a good one, it kind of…balanced out. I think Mokuba's right when he says we're alike in a lot of ways, because I can see myself in you, and I don't like that. I don't like knowing what you could become, or what you're really capable of. It's bad enough knowing that about me."

Noah hummed thoughtfully, and when he spoke, Seto knew his words were carefully chosen. "I'm glad to be like you, Seto."

"What the hell for?" The question came out more bitter than he intended.

"Well," Noah explained calmly. "Because you endure, no matter what. Mokuba's precious, and capable of reaching people where you or I never could. But he'd only able to be that way because you shielded him from the worst of what life has thrown at you. You took on all that pain and responsibility, just so he wouldn't have to, and you built a better life for yourselves from scratch.

"Gozaburo may have started this company, but he didn't make it what it is. You did that. And you made Mokuba what he is today as well, which allowed him to turn me into what I am. The fact is, you were given so little, and you made so much of it, and I like to think that if the roles were reversed, I'd be capable of the same. That's why Mokuba's so proud of you, and that's why I'm proud to be like you."

 _He may be a lot like me, but he sounds a lot like Mokuba right now._

Seto was silent as the words sunk in. He knew all these things about himself already, of course. He wasn't about to sell himself short here. But hearing them spoken aloud by someone other than Mokuba was a surreal experience.

"I know he hurt you," Noah continued quietly. "I don't know all the details, but I know how much pain you're in every day because of it. And I know that Mokuba's the reason you're able to cope with it so well, or even at all. I know he means everything to you. But maybe…maybe there's a little room left in your heart for me?"

Seto stared down at his hands, which he'd placed in his lap to hide that they were shaking. It terrified him that Noah could see through him like that. But the truth was, he was _right_. He was right about what Seto had to go through, and he was right that Mokuba was the only reason he was able to weather the damn storm every single day.

He took a deep breath to still himself, and a rare moment to put himself into someone else's shoes. Seto didn't often stop to consider how others were feeling – assuming "others" didn't mean Mokuba – but he made an exception. Because, as he reminded himself, Noah's words weren't so spot-on because the boy could read him any kind of well. It was because he, too, knew what it was like, to be forced to endure Gozaburo. The grief Seto felt, he realised, Noah probably felt too. Only, until now, he'd had no one to help him through it.

Seto and Mokuba had each other – but Noah had been left all alone; confused, abandoned for someone "better", and then lied to over and over again for years. At least to Seto, Gozaburo never tried to hide what he was. But Noah had to watch his doting father transform into a monster, and he had to do it all by himself.

But even so, he still had it in him to trust. To put his very existence in Seto's hands. To open up to him here and now, and to love him and Mokbua, despite knowing full well that that kind of attachment was the same as giving someone a gun, pointing it at your chest, and trusting they wouldn't shoot you. Surely if the two of them were really alike, then if Noah could do it…so could he?

Seto knew this wasn't something to be taken lightly, and he contemplated Noah's question carefully. _Could_ he take that kind of risk? _Could_ he accept Noah as a part of his family; his true family, the small circle of people he'd tear the world apart for; the circle that currently only consisted of Mokuba?

Oh, Mokuba. He'd done it all so easily. He saw right away where the three of them were alike rather than dissimilar, offering Noah love and support before he'd even proven himself worthy of it. Seto knew that he was Mokuba's idol, and the boy loved him so much. He also knew that he loved Noah just the same. And he knew that, for all the doubts he had about Noah, there was one glaring thing that bound them no matter what. They both loved Mokuba. Like it or not, Noah was in his life to stay.

 _Maybe there's a little room left in your heart for me?_

Maybe, just maybe there was. It would take time and work, but maybe Seto really could accept him.

"Of course," He answered at last, softly. "You _are_ my brother, after all."


	5. 4 - The Trouble With Brothers

**I can't help but notice that Seto has spent like 80% of this fic just really tired and ready for bed, and idk, I feel like that's kind of me.**

 **Anyways, whinging aside, happy Thursday and welcome back! I don't have a lot to say about this chapter yet, so I'll keep my AN's short. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave me your thoughts. xx**

* * *

Mokuba sat at the breakfast table with his cereal, flicking through the newspaper and looking far too grown up for Seto's liking.

He couldn't help but think how much simpler things were once upon a time. When they were younger, Seto was Mokuba's everything. He'd tell him to jump, and the younger would only ask how high. Everything Seto did back then was magic, worthy of adoration and praise. He was every kind of superhero.

Now, they were older, and Seto didn't doubt that he was still Mokuba's number one. The boy admired him as much as ever, and respected and looked up to him like nobody else, but it was…different. Mokuba had his own ideas and opinions, and Seto needed to respect that – or else run the risk of making the same mistakes as Gozaburo, who projected his own bitterness onto Seto and wound up creating his own worst enemy.

In this moment of thought, Seto came to understand that a degree of his problem with Lamia, however small, came from the fact that Seto didn't want to share his brother's love. It had been enough allowing Noah into their lives, and then watching his influence embolden Mokuba into making some real friends of his own. It had been good for the boy, but not so much for Seto, who every day fought an irrational and growing urge to freeze his brother as a child and wrap him up in bubble wrap so nobody would or could ever hurt him, or take him away.

It was a ridiculous and paternal desire; one, Seto was sure, many fathers and would-be fathers had to face. And as well, he had to face the fact that this was important for Mokuba to go through. He needed to separate from his big brother and find his own path. The two would never be far apart; if Seto had faith in anything, he had faith in that. But he couldn't parent the boy forever. Mokuba had to grow up sometime.

Seto knew he was late for work, but despite that, he took a minute before heading out the door to walk over to his little brother, and hug him.

Mokuba froze out of sheer surprise, but within seconds responded, turning in his seat so he could hug Seto back.

"What's all this?" he asked with an edge of amusement in his voice. "You're late for work."

Seto didn't answer him. He did, however, squeeze Mokuba a tiny bit tighter, taking a rare opportunity to truly appreciate the moment; and there he stayed for a good minute before coming back to reality.

"I have a conference call later this evening, so I won't be home until dark," he explained as he pulled away. "Why don't you invite Lamia over until then?"

"You mean it?" Mokuba asked, his eyes widening.

Seto nodded curtly, picking up his briefcase from the doorway. "As long as I don't have to see her." There was a heavy feeling in his chest, oddly akin to dread, but he dismissed it. His own personal feelings weren't half as important as his brother. Not to him.

Mokuba clearly didn't understand where this attitude was coming from, but was grateful for it nonetheless. "Have a good day at work! Love you!" he called after him.

Mokuba said it to Seto every morning as he left for work on mornings like these, where he had somewhere else to be, like school, and couldn't go with him. And every time, Seto would nod, but wouldn't reply in kind, which never seemed to bother Mokuba.

But today, something compelled him. "I love you too, little brother."

 **…**

By the time Seto finally made it to his office – after dealing with a sea of people who wanted his attention and at least three world-ending crises on the way in – he was already exhausted. He could work for days on end just fine, but this whole family mess was really taking it out of him.

Functioning on autopilot, he opened up several programs and got to work. On the far left screen, a popup flashed; the one that appeared when Noah wanted to speak with him. A tiny groan escaped Seto. He loved his brothers dearly of course, but he could only handle one problematic family matter at a time.

"What?" he asked a little more rudely than he needed to. "I mean, hi."

Noah looked as though he was going to say something, but upon Seto's curt greeting, cut himself off. _"Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine," he lied.

The look of concern was evident in Noah's virtual features. _"I spoke to Mokuba right after you left this morning. He said you told him he could have Lamia over. I thought you had a bad gut feeling about her?"_

"I do." Seto rested his head on the desk, using his arms to block out the light. He _so_ didn't want to deal with this.

 _"Then why-?"_

"Human error." He raised his head, eyes locking on the screen where his brother was. "That's what Gozaburo called emotions. Though I'm sure I don't need to tell you."

 _"I don't follow,"_ Noah admitted.

"It's like this." Seto picked up a pen and tapped it absently. "I can't force Mokuba to do everything I want him to, just because I want him to. I've thought about it, and my…doubts are more than likely the result of some leftover emotions, and I refuse to make my brother suffer because I can't get my act together."

 _"I really think you should hold off on that, actually."_

The tapping ceased. "Why?"

 _"Because you might've been right. I did some extra digging into your Aunt's background."_

"What for?" Seto's eyebrows shot up.

Noah shrugged. _"I wanted to help. Anyway, did you know that she used to work for KaibaCorp, back when it created weaponry?"_

"No. I didn't," Seto answered slowly. When he'd performed that background check, he didn't think to consider employment history. Evidently, that was a mistake. "And I'm willing to bet Mokuba didn't know either, or he would have told me."

 _"That's not the part that worries me, though."_ Noah appeared to be moving things around in front of him, and as he did, words and files appeared on the middle screen. _"She didn't just work for KaibaCorp, Seto. She worked in Sector One."_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Elephant In The Room**

 _ **Could he break up their relationship on a gut feeling and a crumb of information? The answer was a straight-up yes, until Seto heard what Mokuba had to say next.**_


	6. 5 - The Elephant In The Room

**Happy Sunday! Not sure how a day named after that bright monster in the sky that wakes me up every morning could possibly be happy, but hey, I'm always a slut for uploading days.**

 **Anyway, I don't really have any comments at this point, so onwards and upwards, I suppose. Reviews make my day xx**

* * *

Sector One. Back when it existed, to even mention that name outside of the company could get an employee fired – _if_ the boss was feeling generous that day.

It was all but a fable now, whispered amongst the staff like a ghost story. Sector One was a top-secret area of the old KaibaCorp where the worst of the worst the company ever conceived was created. Biological weapons, WMDs, bombs capable of taking out entire continents, missiles capable of taking out the entire human race – you name it. If it pushed the boundaries of ethics, it was made in Sector One.

Seto's knowledge of the specifics was limited. Once, he'd asked Gozaburo what went on behind closed doors in Sector One, and was met with a hand to his throat and a threat to never mention that name again… _or else_. Once he'd taken over the company, Seto found he had little interest in dwelling on past affairs, and had turned his attention to his vision for the future. Everything in Sector One was destroyed, and all the documents pertaining to what went on in there were sealed and sent to a high-security storage place across town, along with most of the old records.

That was why neither Seto nor Noah could discover at the press of a button just what Lamia had been working on, but Noah explained this: she had been a part of the mass layoffs Seto had brought about when he took control of KaibaCorp. He essentially fired anyone who wasn't willing to drop the old vision of the company and go with the new direction; something many swore would bite him in the ass one of these days, and something he never thought twice about.

At some point in amongst all this, Seto had picked up his pen and resumed tapping. It was a nervous habit he didn't realise he had; and one that his brothers had been too kind to point out. But the more times his pen hit the desk, the more concerned Noah grew.

 _"Maybe it's nothing,"_ He said. _"Maybe she wasn't working on anything that bad?"_

"It doesn't matter what she was working on. What matters is that she lied about it." Technically, she only omitted the truth; but as far as Seto was concerned, that was just as bad.

 _"What will you do?"_ Noah asked quietly. _"Will you ask her about it?"_

"Yes," Seto answered. "But not in front of Mokuba. He doesn't need this."

Noah immediately understood, and before Seto headed out the door for a meeting, he promised to not say a word to Mokuba.

 **…**

"I hope you don't think it's too girly…"

"Not at all!" Mokuba slid the bracelet onto his wrist. "But are you sure you want to give this to me? I mean, she was your sister."

Lamia brushed Mokuba's hair from his face. "But she was your mother, and it's only right that you should have something of her to keep with you."

Mokuba looked down at the silver chain on his wrist, fiddling with one of the charms. "I don't even remember her," he admitted softly. "Or Dad. Not clearly. I try to, but the older I get, the harder it becomes. Every time I try to recall anything about them, all I can see is Seto. Is…is that bad?"

"Of course not," Lamia answered quietly. "If anything, it's to be expected. You were only very little when they died. But surely your brother remembers them well enough to tell you about them, no?"

"I don't know. Seto doesn't talk about our parents ever, or the past as a general rule."

"Surely he would if you asked him to?"

Mokuba shrugged. His gaze remained fixed on the bracelet she had given him. "I'd rather not push it. Seto isn't the kind of person who likes to look back on things. He seems like he doesn't care about anything, but he actually cares more than anybody I know. I think that thinking about back then causes him too much pain, and the very _last_ thing I want to do is hurt him."

"You're a great kid, Mokuba. Seto's lucky to have you."

He shook his head and smiled. "It's the other way around. I love Mum and Dad, but like you said, I was too young when they died. Seto's been the only parent I've ever really known. I know he's not the most pleasant person all the time, but he's given up a lot to raise me – and I know he'd do absolutely anything for me." Despite the overall tone of the conversation, Mokuba smiled.

Seto listened to the entire from behind the closed door. Indecision weighed upon him. It was very possible that Lamia was a dangerous person – but it was then he realised how attached Mokuba had grown to her, even in such a short time. Taking her out of the picture altogether would break his heart.

Could he break up their relationship on a gut feeling and a crumb of information? The answer was a straight-up yes, until Seto heard what Mokuba had to say next.

"The truth is, Auntie, that I know I should feel robbed or something. I mean, it's sad what happened to Mum and Dad, and it's sad that I had to grow up without them. I should feel envious that other kids my age have normal parents and normal lives and I don't. But I mean, I'm way luckier than those kids in lots of other ways, you know? It'd be great if Mum and Dad could still be around, and I miss them every day – but despite that, I'm happy. I have my brothers, and now I have you. I've got more than enough love in my life."

Seto turned on the spot and leaned against the door, tilting his face towards the roof and rolling his eyes at himself. "Human error," he whispered with a groan.

This should be simple enough. Pull Lamia aside and ask what he needed to – and if he didn't like the answer, which he knew he almost certainly wouldn't, all he had to do then was point her to the door. Sure, Mokuba would be cut, but he'd get over it eventually.

But what if he didn't? Was it worth potentially risking his safety so as to not sacrifice his happiness? If Seto dropped Lamia from their lives, Mokuba would be devastated. But if he let her stay, there was a _chance_ he could be at some kind of risk.

Seto decided then and there that the wisest thing to do would be to collect more information. He resolved to go the very next day to the archives where everything concerning Sector One was kept – but not before sending out a silent 'fuck you' to whatever celestial being that decided parenting should be so damn difficult.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Basement In The Busy City**

 ** _"Seto, don't. He was a bad guy, we know that. Just get what you came for. Nothing else you find in those papers will do you any good, please just stay focused-"_**

 ** _But it was too late. Seto grew more and more agitated as he flicked through the files. He himself had used less than savoury methods to achieve his own ends in the past, and had done things he wasn't proud of, and things he wouldn't repeat if he could do it all over. But never ever, in his worst wildest dreams, would he have considered stooping to anything like what went on behind closed doors in Sector One._**


	7. 6 - The Basement In The Busy City

**It's 10:26 at night and I spent all day thinking it was Monday ! But I realised before it hit midnight so technically I'm not late.**

 **Anyways, never mind that. Side chapter tomorrow, making this another three-day uploading streak, hooray! I hope you all like this chapter, and can forgive me for filling it with so many of my own Kaiba headcannons, which for the sake of not spoiling things for you, I won't discuss right now. Enjoy and please remember to leave me your thoughts xx**

* * *

Seto put the car in park, and gave himself a quick check in the mirror. He could've easily gotten a driver to bring him here, but he wanted to be as anonymous as possible. He'd shed his signature coat, donned a dark pair of sunglasses, and swapped out his business attire for a plain and forgettable pair of jeans and dark blue top, coupled with cheap sneakers. He wore his usually well-groomed hair messy, and had tucked his locket into his shirt so it couldn't be seen.

Being one of the best duellists in the world, as well as the CEO of the largest gaming company, made Seto a notable figure; meaning that it could be difficult to go anywhere without being recognised. Hence the disguise. No one would think to look for the President of the Kaiba Corporation in a dingy old part of town, dressed like an ordinary Joe and completely lacking his aura of confidence and superiority. That was the whole point of this getup.

If word got back to HQ that Seto was digging through old files, it would likely raise a few eyebrows, and maybe even get back to his aunt. The last thing he needed was to give her time to concoct another lie – if she was indeed as involved with the worst, as he suspected.

In addition, he preferred to not have his motives questioned as people undoubtedly would. Seto had worked hard to gain the public's trust after kicking his stepfather out of the company, but with those who were affected personally by Gozaburo's brutality, relationships were still rocky. Seto didn't need rumours circulating that KaibaCorp was spiralling back into old habits.

Besides, word would get back to Mokuba, who undoubtedly would want to know why Seto was accessing the archives. And even if he didn't tell him, he was a smart boy, and would figure it out soon enough; and Seto didn't want to put that kind of pressure on his young shoulders. Not without some solid proof.

So, no. Nobody could know he was there. No one, that is, except Noah.

Seto put his phone to his ear, and his brother's voice spoke to him from the other end – _"How goes the search?"_ he asked. (This was a feature Seto had implemented into Noah's temporary home over eight months ago, but one Seto himself rarely used in favour of talking to him face-to-face, so to speak. Mokuba, on the other hand, was almost always on the phone to Noah.)

"Well, I'm here," Seto explained, withdrawing an access card from his pocket. There was no one around to question his motives, no one to stop him as he swiped the card, input the access code, and entered through the gate. "And now I'm in."

 _"Remind me again why these important and dangerous documents are being kept in an old storage shed and not some high-security bunker with motion sensors and…I dunno…lasers or something?"_

"It was a strategic decision," Seto explained, propping the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could continue speaking as he opened the roller door to the correct shed. "No one would think to look for the files here. Even my top employees think they exist in some military-style base far, far away."

 _"But what if someone worked it out and decided to break in? What would stop them?"_

Seto smirked. The shed was tiny – too tiny. Folders and papers filled the shelves that lined the walls; but every single document was falsified. Seto pulled one of the shelves away to reveal a second door; and next to the door was a panel with a sensor, fingerprint scanner and keypad.

"They'd have to get past the lasers and motion detectors."

A laugh came through the phone as Noah worked out precisely what Seto meant. _"That's actually really clever. You're full of surprises, big brother."_

Seto took the compliment for what it was, and went through the necessary steps to enter the deceptively secure hidden room. Eight separate passcodes, a fingerprint scan, and a voice code later, he was in.

Once inside, Seto sealed the entrance so it looked undisturbed, and removed his glasses. The room was dim, even when he turned on the lights, so he switched on the flashlight built into his phone to see better. "I guess I've neglected this place a little," he admitted, coughing as his lungs rebelled against the dust and stale air. "But I never thought I'd need to come here."

 _"You're on the clock,"_ Noah reminded him calmly. _"If you're not back by three at the latest, you'll miss that meeting, and people will question-"_

"I know, I got it." Seto walked through the piles of books and boxes until he got to the mountain at the back of the room, where everything pertaining to Sector One was neatly stashed. Thankfully, he'd had the foresight at the very beginning to see to it that the records were stored alphabetically (his obsessive compulsive side had reared its ugly head that day and he'd been a little more insistent than he needed to be), so finding the employee records was the easy part. The hard part was stomaching what he stumbled upon along the way.

 _"Seto?"_ Noah's voice, full of trepidation, came through the phone after a little while. Seto had put him on loudspeaker so he could use the torch to read.

"This is…" he didn't have a word for it. Wait, yes he did. "…Sickening."

 _"Our father wasn't known for his strong morals,"_ Noah reminded him.

"I know, but this is on a whole other level. I'm seeing words like torture device, mind control…human experimentation…everything I've come across so far has had a prototype, and has been tested." Seto's voice was bitter, and he spat the words out more than actually speaking them. He continued digging through the records, thoroughly distracted now, despite the warning Noah shot him.

 _"Seto, don't. He was a bad guy, we know that. Just get what you came for. Nothing else you find in those papers will do you any good, please just stay focused-"_

But it was too late. Seto grew more and more agitated as he flicked through the files. He himself had used less than savoury methods to achieve his own ends in the past, and had done things he wasn't proud of, and things he wouldn't repeat if he could do it all over. But never ever, in his worst wildest dreams, would he have considered stooping to anything like what went on behind closed doors in Sector One.

It wasn't just guns KaibaCorp had manufactured. He found documents detailing diseased they'd created and tested; devices that were capable of causing excruciating and debilitating pain; weapons that could cause a lot of people to die slowly and painfully at the same time; and that was only the tip of the iceberg.

But that wasn't what would haunt Seto for months, maybe years to come.

As he'd told Noah, everything in these files had appeared to have been tested, and the results were recorded in astonishing detail.

He found photographs of men, women, sometimes even children. And in these photos, they were being subjected to all kinds of horrors. The test varied, and sometimes it wasn't immediately obvious what was happening to these people, but the fear and pain on all their faces was clear as crystal.

Who were they? Seto didn't recognise a single face. Had Gozaburo rounded up people at random, or where they specifically chosen? Did they have homes? Families? People who missed them? Or were they vagabonds; homeless, helpless, with no one to cry for them when they were gone?

Seto was usually so well-composed; and remained that way as he continued to read, until he came across a photograph that undid him. The picture was of a little boy, the youngest he had seen so far, and he was clearly very ill and in pain. He had dark hair and blue-grey eyes just like Mokuba. It wasn't him, of course, but the image struck Seto deep, knocking the wind out of him. He dropped the entire folder and took a step back; and then another and another, until his back hit a wall. This was too much, even for him.

He wasn't particularly sympathetic, or empathetic as a general rule. But just the same, he felt his gut wrench in a peculiar way, and his chest began to hurt. It was akin to the way he'd felt those times when Mokuba had been taken from him, and he was forced to confront the idea that he may never see him again. Seto lowered himself to the ground, sliding slowly down the cold surface behind him until he landed with an unpleasant _thump_.

 _"Seto?"_ Noah's voice was soft but unsteady. He knew that whatever his brother had seen, if it was powerful enough to affect him so badly, then it was probably worse than he'd suspected all these years.

"I'm going to hang up now," Seto said in a calm voice. "I'll call you back when I'm out of here."

It was his way of requesting a little privacy, and Noah seemed to understand. _"Alright. I guess I'll speak to you soon, then?"_

Seto didn't answer. He hung up and set the phone aside, before pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in his arms. He forced his breathing to steady, fighting off a tense wave of nausea. Pictures and documents were scattered around him, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why they were overwhelming him so. Sure, it was bad, but he hadn't really expected any less.

Perhaps it was because he had something in common with these people. True, he didn't recognise a single person, but they were alike in one glaring way nevertheless. They too knew firsthand the depth of cruelty in his stepfather. Gozaburo was a man who would watch the world burn to warm his own hands, and while he was definitely, entirely gone, Seto still had to live with the scars for the rest of his life.

He could lock it all up, put those memories in a cupboard and throw away the key. If he could spend the rest of his life like that, it'd all be so easy. But at some point in the day, he had to take his shirt off. And when he did, he had to avoid his reflection at all costs. Because if he didn't he might just catch a glimpse of the permanent marks left on his skin, the ones that nobody knew about; not Noah, not even Mokuba. And if he did, that cupboard might just unlock, and the nightmares might return, and it might just destroy him from the inside out. He loathed that his own emotions had that kind of control over him, but facts were facts.

 _Get a grip._ At his very core, Seto may have been a very damaged man. But he was stubborn. He was powerful and strong, and most importantly, he was the one in control here. He had to be. There was no way a dead man would rule his life.

So he did what he always did; he balled his fists, stood up straight, and he enveloped himself in coldness. It was bitter and lonely, but it was _safe_. His expression, dominated as always by his fittingly steel blue eyes, became neutral and his arrogant demeanour returned. He gathered up the paper he'd left strewn around, no longer allowing himself to feel the grief or pain they'd caused him before, and calmly replaced everything as he found it.

He then gathered up the employee records from where he'd found them at the beginning of all this, and strode out of that dusty hellhole with his head held high.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Reason And The Rhyme**

 _ **His hands were shaking, and his breathing was shallow. Seto knew that body language well. He knew what it looked like when his little brother's heart was breaking. "But I still don't get it. If she was that bad…did she really only want to be with us, or was she using us for something else?"** _


	8. 6-5 - Someway, Somehow, Someday

**Yo, dawg. I heard you like flashbacks so I put a flashback in your flashback chapter. You'll see and you're welcome.**

 **(That said, if you're easily triggered by content pertaining to child abuse, I'd recommend skipping the chunk of text in all italics, or glossing over this whole chapter altogether. I'm mean, but I'm not that mean. Stay safe, my little beans xx)**

* * *

 _"You can't love someone unless you love yourself first"_

 _Bullshit_

 _I have never loved myself_

 _But you…_

 _Oh god, I loved you so much, I forgot what hating myself felt like_

 _~ constant-nxthing_

Seto flopped onto his bed, thoroughly exhausted. He used to think he knew what tired meant – but then he moved here, and the word took on a whole new definition.

 _"Keep working!"_

 _"But father, I'm so tired…please, just let me rest! I promise to make up for it!"_

 _Seto bit his tongue when the leather belt made contact with its target to keep from crying out. He'd learned the hard way that that'd only make things worse._

 _"Now listen, boy. I'm not raising a slacker." Who's a slacker? Seto had been up roughly 43 hours straight, he'd calculated. He could barely move. But he did anyway, because passing out now wouldn't be worth the punishment for it later. So, like a good son, he trained his eyes on his textbook and continued reading…_

"Ughhh…" Seto let out a long groan into his pillow. He would be sleeping on his stomach tonight; that much he knew.

He noted that it was past midnight and let his eyes begin to slip shut. But he was startled awake when a pair of eyes and a mess of dark black hair popped up from the side of the bed.

"Seto!"

As always, Mokuba greeted his brother with a cheerful smile, before climbing up. He was small, so it took a little effort, but he seemed pleased when he made it onto the bed all by himself.

"Hey," Seto greeted, plastering a smile onto his face for Mokuba's sake and sitting up. He'd only been there a month or so, but it felt like a year – especially on days like these, where Seto had no opportunity to see the one person who made it all worthwhile. "Wait, did you sneak in here? Mokuba that's dangerous! You could get into trouble!"

The boy giggled. "Don't worry, no one's gonna notice a thing. They're all too busy trying to find the mouse that was squeaking in the kitchen. Too bad there's no mouse."

Seto let out an easy laugh, letting his brother's presence ease some of the pain he felt. "Come here, kiddo."

Mokuba climbed into his arms and they hugged, and Seto tried not to be obvious when his touch added to the burning pain on his back. Seto was resolved that Mokuba would never know the true extent of what his lessons were really like. The boy didn't need that on his mind.

Seto was the first to pull away and lay back down on the massive bed, resting on his front but turning his head to look at Mokuba. "Thank you for the cards."

Mokuba lay down as well, on his side so as to face Seto. "I'd hoped you'd like them. I bet that you'll be the best duellist in the world someday!"

Seto nodded. "I will. I'll have a real blue-eyes white dragon in my deck, and I'll become unstoppable." He reached out and brushed Mokuba's hair back. "At that time, nothing will ever stand in our way again. We'll do anything we want, and no one can tell us no."

Mokuba, who as always believed every word his brother said, grinned from ear to ear. "I can't wait," he whispered softly.

"And then," Seto continued, "I'll make good on my promise."

"Our amusement park?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "All around the world, people will know who we are. They'll be able to come to our parks and forget about all their troubles – especially kids just like us."

Mokuba nodded, and spoke through a yawn. "I think Mum and Dad would be really proud of you if they could see you now, Seto."

Seto yawned too. "Same for you. Now, go to sleep."

Mokuba was tired, and therefore didn't argue. "Goodnight, Seto." He closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Mokuba," Seto returned.

"I love you."

Seto didn't answer the sentiment; but once Mokuba was fast asleep, he did pick the boy up and sneak him back to his own room.

Seto tucked his brother in, and then made his way back to his own bed to try and catch a few hours of shut-eye. Despite the pain down his back and the weakness in his limbs, he smiled. Things were bad now, but he believed deep down that they wouldn't always be. His hands were tied in the present, and there was nothing anyone could do to change their past, but the future…

He balled his fists as he closed his door behind him. The future was _his_. His to shape, his to control. He'd do anything to see to that – even endure his new father's hideous regime. It wouldn't be easy, but as long as he could look at that little boy and know he would be forever safe and taken care of, Seto was sure he could do it. After all, he had made a promise.

Seto climbed into bed, and had no trouble falling asleep that night. And when he was woken at stupid o'clock the next morning, he didn't complain one bit.


	9. 7 - The Reason And The Rhyme

**Happy Thursday! I don't have a lot to say this time (pause for shocked gasping) so let's just be on with the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

It was several hours before Seto was able to check the records. He'd stopped by his house on the way back to the office to change his clothes and fix his hair, so no one noticed anything out of the ordinary. On the contrary, he was bombarded with questions and queries and general comments as he always was. And then, of course, he had that ridiculous meeting to attend.

Once he was finally able to get a few minutes to himself, Seto ordered Roland to make sure he remained undisturbed, and locked himself in his office. He started up his computer, bringing up Noah's game on the far left screen without even looking at what he was doing – it was instinct now – and pulled out the file he'd concealed in his coat, doing his very best to ignore the concerned look Noah was giving him.

Seto had called him back in the car as he'd promised, and the call lasted about thirty seconds. He informed him that he had the files and was on his way back, dodged the question when Noah asked him if he was alright, and hung up.

 _"_ _Moment of truth,"_ Noah said encouragingly, but for Seto, the next few minutes would change nothing. After seeing what he had, he was certain that there was no capacity in which Lamia could have been involved with Sector One that he could forgive.

He opened the folder to find a younger picture of his Aunt, and a very generic sheet detailing her name, date of birth, and so on. The file, while much emptier than Seto expected, confirmed what they already knew – that Lamia worked in Sector One – and detailed a few of the projects that she'd been a part of. Each project was given a name, usually a mix of letters and numbers, and a brief description of their intention. It seemed that her speciality was psychological weaponry. Min control, will bending, emotional manipulation; that kind of thing.

Seto expected to see all of this. What he didn't expect to see in her history with the company, was that she didn't start out in Sector One. She didn't even start out in any of the more intellectual jobs. She was an administrative assistant at first, working part-time by answering phones and responding to messages. Then all of a sudden, or so it seemed, she got the promotion of a lifetime – and at the tender age of nineteen.

It was strange that an administrative assistant should suddenly acquire such a cognitive role within the company, but Seto didn't investigate further. As far as he was concerned, Lamia was guilty as charged, and someone as dangerous as she was had no business being anywhere near his little brother.

 **…**

Seto hadn't expected to see Lamia sitting on his sofa when he got home, but he realised that maybe he should have. She sat, of course, with Mokuba; who looked utterly enchanted with whatever she was saying to him. Seto didn't care enough to note what it was.

"Mokuba, leave the room," he said flatly, interrupting their conversation with a cold, no-nonsense tone.

"Seto, wh-what's this about?" Lamia stammered. Her voice was soft and her eyes were wide and innocent – but he wouldn't be fooled.

"I know what you did."

Those five chilling words wiped the confused smile right off the woman's face. Mokuba, who hadn't done as he was asked, glanced between the two of them.

"What are you talking about? What is he talking about? What's going on?"

"Mokuba," Seto repeated. "Please go. I need to have a word with our Aunt. And expect this to be the last time you see her."

"Seto, please – tell me what's happening."

There would be no getting around it. It had been a vague and naïve hope that he could spare his brother the truth anyway. "She worked in Sector One."

Mokuba, who knew less about the forbidden faction than Seto had when the day started, froze. "No," he said softly. "She can't have."

"Of course I didn't," Lamia said, laughing as though it was all a misunderstanding. "You must be mistaken. Mokuba, I didn't-"

But Mokuba was already backing away from the woman, making his way cautiously to his brother's side. "How could you?"

"Because she's a liar and a manipulator," Seto answered, holding his hand out to Mokuba, who moved a little faster to take it and clung to his brother's side like he used to when he was little. The feeling of betrayal was written all over his face.

"It's not what you think," Lamia insisted.

"It's exactly what I think." Seto folded his arms. "I read your file, and I know the projects you were involved in. You made your living breaking people down so you could build them up again to be whatever you wanted."

"You say that like I liked it! It was just a job!"

"A job you could have quit!" Seto yelled over the top of her. "A job you didn't have to do! A job in which you know perfectly well that you were destroying people, and you kept at it, and for what? My guess is the money."

Lamia bowed her head, her hair hiding her face. She was frozen in place, like a computer that was trying to load something. But when she looked up again, there was a devious grin on her face. One that, if Seto didn't already know she was insane, would have convinced him of exactly that.

"Alright, fine. I worked in Sector One. I designed some of our best products. What are you going to do about it? You won't tell the authorities. You would have already if you were going to."

She was right about that. The old KaibaCorp was long dead and gone, but even so, if the public knew the extent of what the company once did, no amount of remodelling would ever re-earn their trust in KaibaCorp, or in Kaiba himself. He'd be ruined, and he couldn't have that. This company meant everything to him. It was how he was able to take care of himself and Mokuba, and how he would be able to build Noah a body and take care of him too.

"Here's what's going to happen." Seto's voice dropped to a low growl. "You're going to leave, and you're never going to come back. And if you dare even think of my brother again, I swear, I will expose you for what you are and personally see to it that you spend the rest of your short and pitiful life locked away in a dingy little cell. Do I make myself clear?"

Lamia laughed. "You'd never do that. It'd wreck you, and your life would be over! You-ah!"

In a swift movement, Seto stepped out of his brother's grip and grabbed his aunt by the shoulders, causing her to squeal in surprise. He didn't hold her hard enough to hurt her, but certainly tight enough to make a point. His steel eyes stayed steady, and his voice was like the calm before the storm. "Don't ever challenge me. Don't ever think you're capable of that. And don't _ever_ think for a moment that I would place my company above my brother. You hurt him, and that's a dangerous position to be in. Come near him again, even consider it, and I _will destroy you_."

Lamia was silent for several seconds, going limp and motionless in Seto's grasp. Then finally she straightened and stepped away from him. "Fine. I'll leave, and we'll call this the end of it. I only wanted to be with the only family I have left. But if you can't accept that I have a past, just like everyone else-"

"Don't even try your guilt mongering on me, it won't work." Seto pointed towards the exit. "Leave. Now."

With a final glance at Mokuba, she did; and Seto ensured that he was standing in between the two of them the whole time. When the door finally closed behind the woman, Seto turned to his brother, who was standing in the same place he'd left him, looking as though his thoughts were far away.

Slowly he walked forward, and knelt in front of him. His gaze softened, and azure searched for ash blue, but Mokuba wouldn't meet his brother's eyes.

"You were right," he finally said, his lip quivering slightly. His hands were shaking, and his breathing was shallow. Seto knew that body language well. He knew what it looked like when his little brother's heart was breaking. "But I still don't get it. If she was that bad…did she really only want to be with us, or was she using us for something else?"

"I don't know," Seto admitted softly. He wanted to tell Mokuba that it didn't matter, though. Lamia was gone, and never coming back. That it was over and done with, and rather than dwelling on the past, they had a future to look to. But he'd made that mistake once before. Mokuba couldn't just let it go and move on. He needed to grieve. After all, this wasn't the first time they'd been betrayed by their own flesh and blood, and as he always did with people, Mokuba had so wanted to believe the best of their Aunt.

All those times he'd warned Mokuba to be tough and close himself off from the world, but the truth was that deep down, Seto feared that he would really do it. Mokuba was a sweet kid; trusting, kind, thoughtful, all qualities that Seto found to be in short supply in the world. For him to lose all that over a woman like Lamia would be a tragedy. As for other people like her, Seto figured that he could be strong enough for the both of them.

"It's going to be okay, little brother," Seto assured softly, patting Mokuba on the back. "We don't need her. We have each other, so we'll get by."

Mokuba nodded, mumbling a teary agreement. And for the next several months, it was enough for the both of them.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Blood On The Pavement**

 _ **Mokuba stopped dead a few feet away from Seto, so suddenly that he thought he might fall over. The crowd held its breath, expecting that this was all a part of the show – but Seto knew better. Something was terribly, horribly wrong.**_

 _ **"Mokuba? Mokuba, please speak to me!" He walked towards his brother; and while what transpired next happened so very quickly, to Seto, it all seemed to unfold before him in slow motion.**_


	10. 8 - The Blood On The Pavement

**Welcome back! We're about halfway through the story now guys, so buckle up because this is where shit gets real. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts, and I'll see you in the next chapter xx**

* * *

"Seto! I did it!" Mokuba announced, presenting himself before his brother. "Well…sort of."

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Seto's mouth. "You did great. Why don't I just-?" He reached out and adjusted Mokuba's tie so it actually sat correctly, while the younger laughed.

"Well, I think you both look perfect!" Seto shot a look at his phone, knowing full well that Noah wouldn't see it.

"I'm so excited!" Mokuba said, practically bouncing in his dress shoes.

"I couldn't tell." Seto ran his fingers through his brother's unruly hair in a futile effort to tame it.

"Well, it's a big day," Noah said, sounding equally as pumped. "And I'm so proud of both of you."

Seto wasn't disposed to bouncing around or shouting when he was excited, but he'd barely slept the night before, and was grinning as he slipped on a long, white coat over his matching suit. He'd chosen a light blue shirt and darker blue tie, making his outfit for the day intentionally reminiscent of his favourite Duel Monsters card. And to match his brother, Mokuba also wore a white suit, with a light blue tie, and dark blue shirt and vest.

All in all, they both looked the part for the occasion that was taking place today: then grand opening of KaibaLand's new expansion. The past year or so had been filled with planning and work and so, so many sleepless nights. But today, all that would pay off, and Seto would be that much closer to fulfilling the dream he'd had since he was a child.

"Don't just be proud of us," Mokuba encouraged. "I'm sure we couldn't have done it all this fast or this well without you! Which is why Seto and I came up with a surprise for you!"

Seto averted his gaze, looking as uncaring as he could and acting like it was all no big deal. "I managed to get enough of your program to transfer you onto my laptop. You won't be able to do a great deal, but you'll be able to attend the ceremony along with everyone else."

"R-really?" Noah gasped. "My first real-world event! Thank you so much!"

Seto shrugged. "It was Mokuba's idea."

"And," Mokuba added, "It'll also be our first event as brothers. First of many!" As he spoke, he fiddled absently with the bracelet concealed under his sleeve.

Seto considered at first taking it away from him, given how it came into his possession. But, he decided, Mokuba had the right to keep something from their old lives, even if he was against the idea. Still, out of courtesy, Mokuba kept it out of sight under his clothing, not wanting to trigger any upsetting memories for his brother. It was, in Seto's opinion, overthinking on his brother's part, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless and never said anything about it.

"Ready?" Seto asked, placing a hand on Mokuba's back to lead him towards the door.

"Am I? I've been ready since I was a kid!"

Seto resisted the urge to point out that he was still a kid, and picked up his briefcase. "In that case, here goes everything."

 **…**

Something was terribly wrong.

The crowd had gathered, and it was larger than Seto initially expected. Everything was working fine, and the attendees seemed to really like all the decorations and ballyhoo. But still, there was this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something – he couldn't say what – was about to go horrendously askew.

He couldn't pinoint where this feeling had come from, or when it had started. Everything seemed all well and good when he left the house that morning. But now his intuition was practically screaming at him, only he didn't know what it was trying to say.

Seto tried to write it off as nerves – not that he'd ever been nervous about anything in his life – and was able to put on a triumphant act for the crowd, and for his brothers. Noah watched from the laptop screen, which was being carried around by one of Seto's most trusted security officers, and his eyes were wide and excited. He couldn't stop grinning – clearly he was having the time of his life.

But Mokuba…for a boy who usually had so much to say, he was being tremendously quiet. For most of the ceremony, he'd sat in his seat of honour quietly, with his hands in his lap and his eyes pointing at the ground. Come to think of it, he'd been this way since they got out of the car.

While the MC hyped up the crowd, Seto nudged him and tried to ask if he was okay, but he didn't get an answer. Nothing made sense. For a day that meant so much to the both of them (this was after all as much Mokuba's dream as it was Seto's), neither one was enjoying it much.

The time finally came for Seto's moment of glory. He plastered on his best smile, and took the stand when his name was announced.

Seto stood at the podium and stared into the crowd, waiting through the cheering until he could speak and be heard. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and guests. This day is one I've been waiting for, for years. I'm sure I could talk for hours about how this theme park has long since been a dream of mine, but I know you're all eager to enjoy our new expansion. So instead, I'll simply-"

It was then he noticed that Mokuba was no longer in his seat. Seto looked around for him, and saw him walking slowly towards where he stood.

"Ah, yes," he announced, trying to not let confusion colour his voice. "Of course, I couldn't have done it without my younger brother Mokuba, whose imagination alone…"

Seto saw as Mokuba got closer, that the younger's eyes were completely blank, devoid of any kind of awareness. Cold and unfocused, like he was concentrating on something far, far away. He covered the microphone with his hand.

"Mokuba, what are you doing? Are you okay? You look ill."

Mokuba stopped dead a few feet away from Seto, so suddenly that he thought he might fall over. The crowd held its breath, expecting that this was all a part of the show – but Seto knew better. Something was terribly, horribly wrong.

"Mokuba? Mokuba, please speak to me!" He walked towards his brother; and while what transpired next happened so very quickly, to Seto, it all seemed to unfold before him in slow motion.

Mokuba withdrew something from his pocket. It was grey and metal and – _where the hell did he get a gun?_ Seto wondered to himself.

But before he could react, before he could move or speak, Mokuba fired; and the bullet made contact with its target.

Seto fell backwards until his head hit the cold, hard pavement. Blood soaked his perfect white suit jacket, and pain tore through his body like a bushfire. He was vaguely aware of screaming, but for some reason lost on his addled brain, the crowd sounded as though it was underwater.

His vision blurred until his surroundings were little more than swirls of colour slowly fading out. Of all the people who'd threatened to put a bullet in him over the years, even his cynical self had never once thought that he'd look up to see his own baby brother pointing a gun at his chest.

The torment, the confusion, the sheer agony of it all was too much for Seto. So when the darkness swallowed him whole, he embraced it.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Boy Behind The Bars**

 _ **The officer left and Mokuba didn't try to argue with him any further. In fact, he didn't try to say anything at all. Whether he remembered it or not, the proof was there. He'd killed his big brother. His confidant and protector and pseudo-father…was gone.**_


	11. 8-5 Forever And Ever

**I wrote this weeks ago, and I've been hecka excited to share it with you. Also I was listening to SU again.**

* * *

 _Take a moment, remind yourself_

 _To take a moment and find yourself_

 _Take a moment and ask yourself_

 _If this is how we fall apart_

 _But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not_

 _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

 _You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear_

 _I'm here, I'm here, I'm here_

 _~Steven Universe_

"Seto? Why don't you come in now?"

The little boy, who sat cross-legged and with his arms folded, spun in his seat to face the wall.

His father chuckled quietly. "Come on, kiddo, you can't stay in the waiting room forever. Don't you want to meet your little brother?"

"I don't," confirmed the boy grumpily.

"Then…don't you want to see your Mama?"

Slowly, Seto turned back to face his Dad. "…Can I?"

The man held out his hand, and his son raced over to take it. Together, the two walked into the room, where little Seto clung to his father's side, as he eyed the bundle in his mother's arms with a degree of contempt.

He felt angry and betrayed that his parents had decided to go ahead and have another child – and a son, at that. Already, he'd decided that he didn't like his new brother. Seto loved his parents, and knew very well that he was the center of their universe. He had no desire to compete for that role with some other kid.

"Come sit up here, Seto," the woman urged, tapping a spot on the bed next to her, but Seto insistently shook his head.

"I don't want to," the boy sulked.

"Aw, kiddo." His father scooped him up. "What's the matter with you?"

Seto sniffed, and hid his face in his father's jacket. For months now, he'd been fighting the idea of having a sibling, something his parents were far from oblivious to. "You won't need me around now you have a baby," he mumbled, voice barely audible through the material of his Dad's clothing. "He's smaller than me and probably cuter, so you'll love him more."

"Come here, precious." The woman held out her arm – the one that wasn't holding the baby – and her husband set their oldest son down by her side. Seto instantly curled up against her, but refused to even look at his new brother.

"That isn't how this works," she promised. "Your Daddy and I love you each as much as the other. And I promise, once you give the baby a chance, you'll love him too."

"I won't," insisted the stubborn little boy, much to the amusement of his parents.

His mother giggled, and his father ruffled his hair.

"Look," she went on to say. "I know how you feel. I have a little sister, you know."

"I know," he answered. "Aunt Lamia. What about her?"

"Well, don't think I was any happier about it when she came along than you are now. But you know, in time I learned – as will you – that there is no greater gift in life than a sibling. You have an automatic best friend. Someone who you can play with, and share stories with; and someone who you can take care of and love forever, and who will love you back just the same, no matter what. Why don't you just hold him, and give him a chance?"

Seto was uncertain, but he trusted his parents more than anyone. Still, he was an intractable little boy, so he didn't give over easily. "Alright, but I won't like him any." He held out his arms with a hefty sigh, but nothing could have prepared him for what was placed in them.

"How…how am I ever going to play with him? He's so tiny!"

"So were you once," his father said. "He'll grow, don't worry."

Seto didn't look like he quite believed that as he turned his focus down to the baby, really looking at him for the very first time.

He was indeed small. But his eyes were wide, and matched the colour of their mother's perfectly. Everything about him seemed so defenceless, so very fragile, and Seto found himself even breathing carefully all for the sake of not hurting the newborn, though his mother's arms supported the baby's weight under his own.

"So," he said after a full minute of frankly boring nothing. "What does he…do, exactly?"

"Not much yet." His father leant on the side of the bed next to him. "But like you did, he'll eventually learn to talk and walk and do everything else people learn how to do – and it's our job to help him with that."

Cautiously, Seto pulled an arm free and poked the small human in the cheek. He was very soft and squishy. It weirded him out a little. "Why is he staring at me like that?"

"Maybe it's because he loves you," his mother suggested.

Seto's eyes widened. "He…does? But he's never even met me before."

"Maybe not, but he'll recognise your voice from the womb. Babies can hear before they're born. I bet right now he's thinking, 'hey, that's my big brother and I love him!'"

Seto looked at each of his parents, then down at his new little brother. Those blueish-gray eyes continued to stare up at him, and the more they did, the more he could feel his resolve to hate this adorable little human melt away; and where stubbornness and anger once was, another feeling that Seto liked a lot better slowly took over.

"What's his name?" Seto asked.

"Mokuba," their parents answered together.

"Mo…ku…ba…" Seto repeated slowly. The baby began to fuss in his arms, but Seto shushed him calmly. "Don't worry, Mokuba. Whatever the problem is, I'll take care of it. I promise. I am your big brother, after all."

Almost as though he understood, the baby settled, his tired eyes slipping shut as his brother spoke to him. Seto watched in awe as the child fell fast asleep.

"Did you see that?" he whispered excitedly. "He heard me!"

"He most certainly did," their father encouraged, kissing the boy on the top of the head. "Why don't I just put him in his cot? Then you can have time with us all to yourself."

"Uh…actually, can I hold him a while longer?" He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "I mean, I _did_ promise."

"Of course, sweetheart," his mother whispered, nuzzling Seto in the side of the head and kissing his cheek, earning a smile from her son.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Maybe it would be nice to have someone around to love and take care of. An automatic best friend, his mother had said. Someone who'd love him no matter what, forever.

Carefully, so as to not jostle the sleeping infant, Seto leaned down and kissed Mokuba on the tip of his tiny nose.

 _Forever and ever._


	12. 9 - The Boy Behind The Bars

**I'm gonna say it now - I don't know much about the Japanese legal system. I did do research and I learned a bit about youth justice which was cool, and now my web history is probably messed up enough to concern anyone who looked at it, but I have no clue what they'd really do in this situation, so I filled in the gaps with what I know of legal proceedings in other countries. Hopefully I didn't miss the mark too far or offend anyone too terribly.**

 **That aside, onwards and upwards. Please enjoy, and feel free to leave me any comments that you have xx**

* * *

"Hey!" Mokuba shook the metal bars separating him from the outside world. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Quiet, brat!" A police officer hit the bars with his baton, causing Mokuba to step back and frown at the man, who smirked and turned to walk away.

"You can't do this!" Mokuba called after him. "My big brother is Seto Kaiba! He'll come for me – then you'll be sorry!"

The officer's smirk morphed into a chilling laugh. "Look at you, playing dumb. Do you think a plea of insanity will save your sorry hide or something?"

"What do you mean?" Mokuba demanded.

"Your brother…" The officer turned to face him. "…is dead."

"What?" Mokuba leapt at the bars. "You're lying! You're a liar! There's no way! How could that even happen?"

"You ought to know," the officer spat.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He pulled out his phone and showed it to Mokuba. The video that played made the boy sick to his stomach.

There stood Seto, standing at the podium, giving the speech that Mokuba had heard him rehearse a thousand times. Someone approached him then – but not just someone. It was _him_. It was Mokuba. _Weird. I have no recollection of this._

Mokuba watched as his brother tried to speak to him, looking concerned – and as he drew a gun and shot Seto point-blank. A crimson patch marred his expensive suit and he collapsed, and then the video went all shaky and cut off suddenly, like the person who had been filming was interrupted.

"No," Mokuba whispered. It couldn't be. And yet, he'd just seen it with his own eyes.

"Now do you get it?" The officer snarled. "Filthy little murder."

"It's a fake. It has to be." But then Mokuba's ears picked up a noise. Someone was playing the radio, and the news bulletin he heard wiped any doubt from his mind.

 _"_ _Returning to the top story, tributes continue to pour in for KaibaCorp CEO and renowned duellist Seto Kaiba, who was tragically shot dead by his brother yesterday. Paramedics did all they could at the scene but sadly Mr. Kaiba died in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. There's no word yet on what will happen to the company, which is known for providing gaming and entertainment around the world, but a spokesperson has said to us in the statement that the matter was under consideration by their top executives. As for Mokuba Kaiba, he remains in custody until-"_

Mokuba couldn't bear to listen anymore, and he tuned out the newswoman's voice.

He dropped to his knees with his head bowed while his brain went haywire. He remembered getting in the car that morning…and then waking up in a cell apparently the next day. How could he have shot Seto? How could he have done it, and not remembered?

The officer left and Mokuba didn't try to argue with him any further. In fact, he didn't try to say anything at all. Whether he remembered it or not, the proof was there. He'd killed his big brother. His confidant and protector and pseudo-father…was gone.

Mokuba put his arms around his chest and backed into a corner, and there he stayed. He didn't speak, he didn't eat, and even when he was put in front of a public prosecutor a day later and he ruled that he'd be put on trial in a closed family court for his crime, he didn't so much as stir.

 **…**

 _Beep…beep…beep…_

Slowly, a pair of azure eyes opened, blinking against the harshness of the light. The man they belonged to tried to move, but was weighed down but various tubed and wires coming out of his body.

Groggy but aware nonetheless, Seto removed the mask from his face that had been feeding his aching body oxygen and attempted again to sit up, but a pain in his chest knocked him back down.

Where was he? What was going on?

Then he remembered. The ceremony…the gun…Mokuba…

"Mokuba!" Fighting through the pain, Seto sat up and called for his brother.

"Now, now, Mr. Kaiba. You mustn't move. You need your rest." A cold pair of unfamiliar hands settled on his chest and attempted to push him back, but Seto refused.

"What's going on? Where's my brother?"

"Hush, now. You're in hospital. You've had a nasty accident and have been unconscious for two weeks."

"Two-I can't have!" Seto shook his head. "I have a kid, who's been taking care of him? I mean, I'm not his father, but I'm all he's got. And Noah's probably scared witless. And my-ah!-my company? I don't-ahh!" Seto's head hit the pillow as pain shot through him once again. "I don't have time to be in hospital," he finished through gritted teeth.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," the woman – a nurse, he realised – explained. "You were shot in the chest, my dear. It took our best surgeons eight hours to repair the damage done. You're very lucky to be alive. The bullet missed everything vital by centimetres." She smiled kindly. "I'd imagine you're hungry. I'll get you some food."

"I don't want food, I want to see my brother!" he called after her, but she was already gone. With a groan that was a mixture of frustration and pain, Seto looked around the room.

Well, at first glance, it sure looked like a hospital. But something about the place didn't ring true. The windows in every hospital he'd ever been in were big and allowed for plenty of natural light, but these ones were small and too high to see out of. And the noise was another dead giveaway. Seto hadn't spent a lot of time in hospitals in his life, but he knew enough to know that they were loud; there were always the sounds of footsteps and chatter, wheels turning, people rushing – but beyond the machine registering his heart rate, Seto heard nearly nothing.

 _Did whoever's behind all this really think they could fool me?_

He thrust the blanket off and stood up – but he was far from steady on his feet. With a growl of frustration, he rubbed his eyes, trying to will away the effects of the drugs in his system, and set about disconnecting himself from the drips and monitors that were wired to him like he was some sort of outlet.

Once he could move somewhat freely again – the wound still inhibited his movements – Seto searched his surroundings. He found some of his personal effects in a cupboard beside his bed; his locket, his wallet, but no phone, naturally. He then slipped on a clean shirt and turned his attention to finding something with which to defend himself. Whoever had him here, Seto doubted that their true priority was his health.

He eventually found an unused syringe and pulled the cap off. It wasn't a lot, but it'd do. Moving carefully, he waited by the doorframe. When the nurse – if she was indeed that – entered, Seto moved quickly, trapping her with one arm, and holding the syringe to her throat. He was in pain and therefore weakened, but just the same, the woman dropped her tray and didn't put up a fight.

"You have two options," Seto warned. "The first is that you tell me what's going on here. Tell me where I am, and where my brother is, and who is behind all this. The second is this in your neck. It's up to you."

Unfortunately, his threat seemed to be a little too effective, as the woman was rendered unable to speak out of fear. Seto rolled his eyes. "Forget it. I'm leaving and…well, I don't think you'll try and stop me."

He loosened his grip and, when she didn't fight him, Seto pushed her as far away from him as he could and ran for it. Evidently, whoever brought him here didn't expect him to get out of the bed, let alone the room, so he didn't meet any further resistance as he bolted from the building, one arm cradling his aching chest.

To himself, Seto vowed to see to it that this was the last time this person – whoever they were – underestimated him.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Ghost In The Courthouse**

 _ **Before he could finish, the doors burst open, and a security guard stepped in. He seemed dazed and his eyes were wide, as though he'd seen…well, a ghost.**_

 _ **"What's the meaning of this?" the Judge demanded.**_

 _ **"My apologies, Your Honour, but I have someone here whose presence may have some bearing on what you're about to decide."**_

 _ **He stood aside and Seto stumbled into the room. Despite being pale, weak, and looking ready to fall down, his command of the room and the atmosphere within left no room for doubt that this was the man himself.**_


	13. 10 - The Ghost In The Courthouse

**Happy Thursday guys, gals and pals; and welcome back! I have very little to say today so let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Seto stumbled and tripped as he made his way through the dirty side streets, keeping away from the main road as much as he could. The few people that did see him didn't appear to recognise him, thank goodness – but they did look at him as though he was some kind of madman, which was fine. Seto didn't care, as long as he could find Mokuba. As he ran, he made a silent promise that, if the snake behind all this had hurt him in any way, they'd pay _dearly_ and very, very painfully.

At first he wandered aimlessly and with no real plan, knowing that, at this point, he had to be careful, or whoever had orchestrated all this would surely find him and drag him back, and who knew what would become of him then? He didn't make a habit of counting on miracles, but that was exactly what he needed then.

And it came, in the form of an electronics store. The display televisions were set to the news, and the few words Seto stuck around long enough to hear made up his mind for him.

" _We're live on the scene, where the trial of Mokuba Kaiba is about to begin…"_

"Trial? What the hell?" Mokuba couldn't hurt a fly, much less do anything that would put him in front of a jury. Sure, there was the small matter of him shooting his brother, but Seto knew Mokuba better than anyone. If there was one person in all this world the man had faith in, it was Mokuba. Whatever _seemed_ to have happened, there had to be more to the story.

Seto took off towards the courthouse, the pain in his chest amplifying each time his bare feet hit the ground, though he wouldn't allow himself to feel it. It didn't matter that he felt weak and sore and tired. He had to find his brother. That was all he cared about.

 **…**

Mokuba sat in his seat with his head down while the Judge – whose name Mokuba never bothered to learn – spoke. She informed the jury of the bare facts of the case, and explained the charge in dispute, before addressing Mokuba.

"You're being charged with the murder of Seto Kaiba. How do you plead?"

Mokuba didn't speak though he was being spoken to. For the past fortnight, he'd been so silent and still, that there were fears being thrown around about his health.

The Judge cleared her throat. "I asked how you plead."

"Your Honour, if I may?" Mokuba's lawyer (who one of the KaibaCorp executives who'd always had a soft spot for the boy hired), stood up and addressed the court. "If it pleases the court, on the grounds-"

Before he could finish, the doors burst open, and a security guard stepped in. He seemed dazed and his eyes were wide, as though he'd seen…well, a ghost.

"What's the meaning of this?" the Judge demanded.

"My apologies, Your Honour, but I have someone here whose presence may have some bearing on what you're about to decide."

He stood aside and Seto stumbled into the room. Despite being pale, weak, and looking ready to fall down, his command of the room and the atmosphere within left no room for doubt that this was the man himself.

"What's going on in here?" he demanded.

The Judge took it upon herself to attempt to explain, but she was very clearly at a loss for words.

"Uh…well, y-your brother is being charged. With murder."

"Whose?"

"I guess…yours?"

Seto held his arms out, as though presenting himself to the court. "But I'm still alive. Come here, Mokuba. I'm taking you home now."

Mokuba was frozen in his seat. When he'd heard his brother's voice, at first he assumed that his mind was just making it up. But a glance around the room showed that not only was he not the only one who could see Seto, but he wasn't the only one surprised to find him standing right there.

When his brother spoke to him directly, Mokuba's eyes filled with tears, and he bolted over to Seto, dodging the security officers who made very little effort to stop him anyway.

"You're alright!" Mokuba yelled as Seto knelt down to meet him in a hug. Neither brother cared enough to notice the way the room practically melted around them, or that a few of the members of the jury let out a soft _aww_. One of them even sniffled.

"I was so scared. I thought I'd killed you…Seto, I'm so sorry, I don't even know what happened." Mokuba struggled to speak through sobs, and pulled back enough to see Seto's face. Somehow, the elder was able to smile at him. Even after what he'd done?

"Look at you," Seto whispered softly, taking in the frailty of his brother's appearance as he brushed his hair off his face, and wiped the tears from his cheeks. The Judge, the jury, all the other people present in the room were mesmerised; this was a side to the famous Seto Kaiba that had never been made public. "You look like hell, little brother."

"You can talk." Mokuba put the back of his hand to Seto's forehead. "You're burning up. You're all sweaty and your skin is pale….I think you need a hospital."

"Nonsense." Seto stood, and pulled his brother to his side. "I'm taking Mokuba home now. Any objections?"

"Mr. Kaiba." The Judge cleared her throat. "Not that I'm not glad to see you're alright...sort of. But there was still a crime committed, here. I can't just let him go."

"You can, and you will. Last I checked, I'm the one who was shot. It's my choice whether or not to press charges, and I choose not. Now, I'm sure you could dig up some other minor charge, but then you'll find yourself going up against me and you really don't want to do that."

A moment of indecision, but then the Judge banged her gavel. "On the charge of murder, I find the defendant not guilty. I suppose you're free to leave."

Seto took his brother by the hand and lead him out of the room. But he didn't get far – he was in the waiting area outside of the courtroom when he collapsed rather suddenly.

"Seto!" Mokuba tried (and failed) to catch his brother before he hit the ground. "You've done too much. You need to go to a hospital now!"

As if on cue, two paramedics were at his side. Clearly, someone had already called him an ambulance.

Seto tried to argue with them, but his thoughts were going fuzzy. Until now, he'd been running on adrenaline. Now it was wearing off, and he felt tired and dazed, and the pain in his chest returned with a vengeance. Even so, he gripped Mokuba's hand, determined not to let the boy out of his sight.

"Don't worry, Seto, I'm right here," Mokuba assured softly, squeezing his brother's hand. "I'm not going to leave your side this time, I promise."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Gap In His Memory**

 _ **Mokuba dropped back in his seat. "I can't believe I tried to kill you. Aside from Noah, you're the only family I have. You care about me more than anyone. How could I have done that to you…?"**_

 _ **Seto cut him off. "I don't think you did."**_

 _ **"How would you know?" Mokuba asked, finally meeting his brother's gaze. The guilt and pain were evident in his eyes.**_

 _ **"Because I know you," Seto answered reasonably, as though that should be enough to clear up this whole misunderstanding.**_


	14. 11 - The Gap In His Memory

**Happy Sunday, loyal readers. Before I get into this chapter, I just wanna send a shoutout to the precious beans who have been so sweet about this story thus far, and have taken the time to review/follow/fave/share/etc. You people are what make fanfic writing worthwhile. Oh, and for those of you who are missing Noah, don't worry - he'll be back soon. And then you'll wish he wasn't. (If I was speaking these AN's aloud, this is the part where I would laugh evilly but then choke on my own spit.)**

 **Anywho, as you can probably tell, I'm very tired; so I'm going to stop blathering on now and let you get on with the chapter.**

* * *

This time when Seto woke, he was met with the sounds that one would find in a real hospital, not a fake one. He blinked a few times, trying to kickstart his brain, and instantly looked around for Mokuba…

…And there he was, on a chair by the bed, contentedly drawing in a cheap-looking sketchpad.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted, stiffly trying to sit up.

"He-whoa, careful." Mokuba dropped his book and moved to help his brother up. As he did, the two other men in the room – who Seto had noticed, of course, but was intentionally ignoring – moved too, as though they were expecting something to happen.

"Who are they?" Seto asked, not sounding at all impressed.

"They're for you," Mokuba explained, unhooking the remote control for the bed from the side of it and raising the head. "In case I…" He couldn't bring himself to say it, but Seto knew exactly where that sentence was going to go.

"I have a theory about all that," Seto told him. "If you want to hear it."

Mokuba dropped back in his seat. "I can't believe I tried to kill you. Aside from Noah, you're the only family I have. You care about me more than anyone. _How_ could I have done that to you…?"

Seto cut him off. "I don't think you did."

"How would you know?" Mokuba asked, finally meeting his brother's gaze. The guilt and pain were evident in his eyes.

"Because I know _you_ ," Seto answered reasonably, as though that should be enough to clear up this whole misunderstanding. Mokuba tried to look away, but Seto reached out and put a hand under the boy's chin, gently tilting his head to face him.

"But I hurt you," Mokuba said tearily. "How can you still love me after that?"

"I'll show you, but I need you to give me something."

"What?"

"Your bracelet."

"Eh?" Mokuba pulled up his sleeve, exposing the decorative silver chain. "This?"

"Yes. Now, give it to me," Seto ordered. "So I can destroy it."

Something in Mokuba snapped. "What?" He covered his wrist with his other hand protectively and stepped back. "No! You can't! It's mine, you can't just break it! You rotten brother, I'll kill you!" He was yelling now, loudly and angrily enough for the bodyguards to step forward and grab him by either arm. Mokuba screamed and kicked at them, so the men held him harder; and when they did, Seto intervened.

"Be careful with him! Just get that thing off his wrist and let him go!"

Confused but not willing to defy Seto Kaiba, one of the guards grabbed Mokuba by the wrist and yanked the bracelet off him, tearing the chain as he did.

As soon as it was no longer touching his skin, Mokuba settled. He looked around like someone who was just waking up from a nap they never expected to take. "Um…what's happening?" He tried rather effortlessly to pull out of the bodyguards' grip. "Why am I being restrained?"

"You don't know?" Seto held out his hand and the bodyguard dropped the broken piece of jewellery into it. "Let him go. Now." They hesitated, but a glare from Seto scared them into submission.

Mokuba immediately stepped towards his brother's bedside and away from the two intimidating men, who retreated to the edge of the room. "One second you were asking me something, and the next, your bodyguards were my human handcuffs. Did…oh no, did I try to hurt you again?"

"Sort of," Seto answered absently, his focus on the bracelet as he examined it closely.

"No…" Mokuba backed off slowly. "I'm so sorry, Seto. I should leave. I shouldn't be near you. The _last_ thing I want to do is cause you any harm, I swear!"

"Mokuba, trust me. You won't." Seto reached out and pulled his brother forward. "Listen to me, I know what happened, and _none_ of it is your fault. Do you remember how I told you that our Aunt worked for Sector One?"

Mokuba nodded. "Do you think she's somehow behind this?"

"I can't say for certain, but all signs point to yes," Seto answered. "But I visited the archives before I told you about her, to confirm the suspicions I had. There, I found some…things that KaibaCorp got up to before I took over. Secret projects."

"What kind of secret projects?"

Seto shook his head. "You'll never know. Believe me, you don't want to. But there is one I think you should hear about."

Mokuba climbed tentatively onto the bed and settled in a place where he could be close to his brother without leaning on his wound. "I'm listening."

"Alright." Seto cleared his throat. "There was this one project. Project P4-N1C. Lamia wasn't involved in it; it was before her time in Sector One. But everything about it fits. Project P4-N1C was tested and deemed complete, but I couldn't find much in the trial records. All I know is that it involves a small device being disguised as a commonplace accessory – like a piece of jewellery. It can be activated and controlled remotely, and the person under its influence will be forced to do whatever the one controlling it wants them to do. It can last indefinitely, and once they're set free from the control, they remember nothing of what's happened."

"Is that what happened to me?" Mokuba asked quietly.

"I think so," Seto confirmed. "When I tried to take the bracelet off you, it triggered a protective command that caused you to lash out – that's why the guys over there were restraining you. Don't you see, Mokuba?"

Seto wasn't physically affectionate as a person, but he sensed that his brother was feeling a little vulnerable, and so he reached out and pulled Mokuba in for a hug. Mokuba settled carefully in his arms, balancing his weight so as to not hurt his him. "I knew it wasn't you from the very beginning. You're my little brother. Anyone else in the world and I could have believed it – but not you."

Mokuba smiled for the first time since the ceremony. "So I'm not dangerous?"

"Mokuba, you're the least dangerous person I know."

His grin faded slightly. "Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far. I could kick some butt if I needed to."

"Oh, yeah, you're a regular Bruce Lee." Seto drummed his fingers up and down his brother's sides, causing him to laugh and squirm in his arms.

"St-stop! I'm not even ticklish!" But he very clearly was. Mokuba tried to wriggle out of Seto's grip, though he didn't get far. The boy's giggling brought a smile to his big brother's face, who in all honesty, was just glad to see him happy and healthy once again. Eventually he eased off, and Mokuba collapsed over his lap, breathless.

"How's Noah?" Seto asked, stroking his hair like he would the fur on a cat.

"I'm sure he's fine – it's not like he isn't somewhere safe. But I can't say for sure," Mokuba admitted. "While I was locked up, I couldn't speak to him. And since we got here, I stayed with you so I could be here when you woke up; and the reception in here is so bad that I couldn't connect the call."

"Hospital buildings are notorious for bad reception," Seto mused. "Sometimes you can get through, sometimes you can't."

"He must be worried sick," Mokuba said mournfully.

"Why don't we try him again?" Seto offered.

The idea seemed to cheer Mokuba up, and he pulled his phone out of his pocket, prompting Seto to wonder absently what had happened to his own. He still fully intended to track down the freakshow who had him shot and tried to lock him in that fake hospital and frame his brother for it all.

But before they could dial, a nurse came into the room. "Oh, you're awake!" he observed cheerfully. "How are you feeling, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Wonderful," Seto answered with a hint of sarcasm. "When can I go home?"

"Well, the doctor will be in to see you shortly, but I don't imagine that we should have to keep you in for too many more days." He scrawled something down on his clipboard. "Anyway, I'm sorry about this, but your private room just became semi-private. A few of the other wards are closed for renovation so we're a little over-full. But we're hoping to discharge a few other patients this afternoon so we should be able to move you into a different room then."

Seto waved a hand dismissively. It made no difference to him; he didn't plan on being here for much longer anyway.

The nurse smiled at him, and gestured towards the door, where a couple of orderlies wheeled in another bed, with someone in it.

"Seto," Mokuba whispered, tugging at his brother's sleeve.

"Hm?" Seto wasn't paying attention; he was busy reading through his own file.

"Look."

"Mokuba, it's not nice to stare at other patients-" But he did look, and could hardly believe what he saw when he did. The other patient looked as though she'd been beaten senseless. She was covered in bruises and cuts, and didn't seem to be able to focus on her surroundings. But when Seto looked into those familiar blue-grey eyes, there was no mistaking her.

"Lamia…"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Missing Years**

 ** _That was when the pieces fell together in Seto's mind. Why Lamia had relented and left so easily. Why whoever had Seto shot then went to so much trouble to keep him alive afterward. Why they waited for such a public setting to commit the act. Why Mokuba was left to take the fall. All at once, it made perfect sense._**


	15. 11-5 - Reunited At Last

*** _peeks out from behind a wall_ * Uh...so, this should have been uploaded yesterday, but I was really slack in writing this side chapter. I don't have any kind of explanation beyond the cliche "I've been busy" excuse. Oopsie. On the bright side, you're getting two chapters in one day so hopefully nobody gets too mad at me and you still love me. * _quietly slinks away_ ***

* * *

 _Family is not an important thing. It's everything._

 _~Michael J. Fox_

Mokuba tore the flashdrive from its port with a melancholic sigh, and the error message automatically disappeared. At first, his expression was one of disappointment – then of determination. The expedition to find any traces of Noah had yielded no results bar this one, and there was no _way_ Mokuba would accept that it would be all for nothing.

So _his_ computer said that the file was unreadable. Fine. He knew he could get his hands on a better one.

Mokuba pretended to go right to bed on time and fall straight asleep that night – but instead he waited until he heard his brother's bedroom door close, counted another ten minutes for good measure, and snuck out of his room as silently as he could.

He looked around as he crept, keeping an ear out for any sign of life as his tiptoed along the walkway. When he reached Seto's office door, Mokuba opened it as quietly as he could and slipped inside.

After closing the door carefully, Mokuba logged into Seto's computer and took a breath to calm the rapidity of his heartbeat. He was nervous, but in a good kind of way – after all, he was an optimist. He felt like he had to believe this would work.

Once the PC was loaded, Mokuba input the drive, and waited out tensely the following seconds. The screen turned blank then lit up again, and when it did, there was nothing on it but a tiny, flashing vertical line. Almost like the program wanted him to…type?

Tentatively, the boy reached out and hit a few of the keys. He typed quietly, barely even breathing as he did so.

 _Hello?_

Nada. Mokuba tapped his fingers on the desk thoughtfully then tried again.

 _Noah?_

Once again, the black-haired boy was met with nothing – at least, at first. He was about to give up when…

 ** _NOAH_** _Hello?_

Mokuba gasped out loud, then quickly covered his mouth with both hands to supress a cry of joy.

 _NOAH! Is it really you? O.O_

 ** _NOAH_** _I think so? Who are you? Where am I?_

 _Noah! :D It's me! I mean, it's Mokuba! I'm so glad I found you again!_

 ** _NOAH_** _Mokuba? Really?_

 _Yeah :D I went back to see if I could find a way to maybe save you, or at least speak to you again…and I found this little device, which I plugged into the USB port – and here you are!_

 ** _NOAH_** _Of course, I remember now. My father once mentioned something about a failsafe. It was supposed to save my mind temporarily in case something happened to the computers._

This was beyond what Mokuba had expected; but everything he hoped for. He'd found his brother again.

 ** _NOAH_** _Did everyone get away from the explosion okay?_

Mokuba thought back to the last time he'd seen Noah. They had all indeed escaped the ordeal by seconds, and Mokuba knew exactly who to thank for that.

 _Because of you. I never got to thank you for what you did for us. It was super brave :D_

There was a pause before Mokuba got a reply.

 ** _NOAH_** _I was so wrong to do what I did. I'm glad I've made amends in your eyes, but I still don't know if I can forgive myself. How do you do it so easily?_

 _You're my brother. We're family, and family sticks together no matter what._

 ** _NOAH_** _Thank you for saying that, Mokuba. So, what have you been up to since I last saw you?_

As Mokuba typed away, detailing the highlights of the past year-ish, his face lit up like the Times Square Christmas tree. Joy filled him, flowing through his body like a river, awakening him to the very tips of his fingers and toes so that, despite the late hour, he knew he wouldn't sleep if he tried. As he waited for Noah's replies, he spun in the chair, kicked his feet, and moved as much and as quietly as he could, utterly unable to contain himself.

It was Noah who was the first to remember the world outside their little bubble, several hours later.

 ** _NOAH_** _What time is it? Surely we've been at this a while?_

Mokuba looked at the clock on the desk and gasped.

 _It's nearly dawn! How did that happen?_

 ** _NOAH_** _Probably while we were talking._

If he was anything but a collection of one's and zero's, Mokuba didn't doubt that Noah'd be laughing just then.

 _I should get back to bed before Seto wakes up. But I promise I'll be back soon!_

 ** _NOAH_** _Before you go…_

 _Yes?_

 ** _NOAH_** _That was a remarkable thing you did, going back to that place to find me. I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you._

 _Like I said, we're family._

 ** _NOAH_** _Yes, but you've already done more for me, and cared more for me, than anyone else in my life – even family. Anyone could have picked up that device, but of the billions of people in the world, I'm glad it was you._

Mokuba grinned at the screen.

 _So am I, Noah. Welcome home._


	16. 12 - The Missing Years

**Boom, clap, welcome back. Is...is that Noah's name I spy up ahead? What's going on? When will I learn that the way to treat characters I love is not to put them through hell in my fics? Probably never. Enjoy the show guys, gals and pals, because we're coming close to the climax of the story. I hope it lives up to everything you expect. xx**

* * *

Once Lamia's bed was put into place, the Nurse drew the curtains around her, and a few seconds later, a Doctor entered the makeshift room. Seto and Mokuba watched this with twin stunned expressions.

"I don't understand," Mokuba eventually said. "I thought she was behind this whole mess. After all, she _did_ give me the bracelet."

"She might still be," Seto warned him. "This might all be a trick."

"I don't know, Seto." Mokuba sounded doubtful. "She looks in a pretty bad way."

As much as Seto still didn't trust the woman, Mokuba was right. Whoever had laid into her did so with the intention of causing some serious harm. "They'll probably ask her to rest for now. We'll have a word to her when she wakes up, alright?"

 **…**

When Lamia opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a rather impatient man staring down at her. Seto had his arms crossed, and was tapping his foot. Technically he wasn't supposed to be up and about yet, but what the Doctors didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Are…are you a nurse?" she stammered, sitting up shakily in the bed.

Seto frowned. "Uh, no."

"A…Doctor?"

"Why are you acting like you don't know who I am?" Seto found that he had little patience in that moment. He still hadn't forgiven the woman for what she'd done to Mokuba.

"Because I don't," she answered in a small voice. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "One minute, it was the happiest day of my life. I was at the altar, about to marry the man of my dreams. The next, I open my eyes and he's standing over me with a bat and telling me that I did _it_ all wrong, and that _it's_ all my fault; only I didn't know what _it_ was. And it's apparently several years later, and I can't remember a single-" Lamia broke down sobbing unable to continue speaking at this point.

"Oh, please. You don't expect me to believe-"

Seto cut himself off when he felt Mokuba tug at his sleeve. "I think she might be telling the truth."

"She's already lied to us before. Why should I believe her now?"

"Because we know better now," Mokuba answered. "She said her last memory is her wedding. Maybe her P4-N1C device was in her ring. I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it?"

Seto considered this for a moment. It would explain a lot; like how an administrative assistant got a position in the most secretive faction of the company. Perhaps she was kept around Sector One not to work there as such, but so those who worked there could keep an eye on her. Her employee file had contained a list of projects she had been a part of…but what if she hadn't contributed to any of the experiments at all? What if she actually _was_ one of the experiments?

That was when the pieces fell together in Seto's mind. Why Lamia had relented and left so easily. Why whoever had Seto shot then went to so much trouble to keep him alive afterward. Why they waited for such a public setting to commit the act. Why Mokuba was left to take the fall. All at once, it made perfect sense.

"Stay with her," Seto ordered, gesturing to Lamia. Mokuba moved to comfort the hysterical woman, while Seto picked up his brother's phone and dialled.

First, he tried Noah, but as he expected, the call wouldn't connect. So instead he rang his own number, and it went through without a problem.

The voice on the other line was distorted beyond all recognition, but it didn't matter. Seto already knew who it was.

"I knew you'd call soon."

"What have you done to my brother?" Seto demanded.

"What about him? Last I heard, you threatened one of my employees so you could burst in like a hero and save him from the clutches of the nasty, nasty legal system. You're a bad boy, Seto. You should have been sedated enough to not be able to get out of bed, but I guess you're just too stubborn for my own good. Don't worry, precious, I won't underestimate you like that again."

"I'm talking about Noah," Seto responded through gritted teeth. "And you'd better give me a straight answer. I don't have time for games."

"Noah…Noah…" The man on the other line rolled the name around on his tongue, like he was trying to place it. Seto knew he was only doing it to piss him off. "Ohh, right! The digital boy! Yeah, he's here. Say hello to your brother, brat."

Noah's voice came through the line, all shaky and broken. "Seto?"

"Noah!" Seto realised that he'd spoken too loud and quickly looked over to Mokuba. He was still trying to calm Lamia, and didn't seem to notice what was taking place a few feet away. Good. Seto lowered his volume and kept speaking. "Noah, are you alright? What's that maniac done to you?"

"To me? What's he done to _you_? Every major news source was saying that you were…and that Mokuba…but I didn't believe it. I mean, Mokuba would never! And then this guy showed up and said you'd sent him and that he'd bring me to you, and I believed him because how else would he have the passcodes to access my program? But then he brought me to this place, and it's so dark and I can't see a thing!"

Seto rubbed his eyes. "Sit tight for now, okay? I'll fix this, I promise. And while I'm at it, I'll personally see to it that this lying, manipulative sack of shit regrets _ever_ crossing me to begin with."

Laughter came through the phone, and it wasn't Noah's. "Ouch. You wound me," said the stranger playfully. "I'll give you two options, Seto. You and Mokuba will meet me on the pier tomorrow at sundown. I got enough information off your baby brat to get into most of your systems, but there's one more thing I want that only you can give me – and I think you know what it is. Fail to do so, and I can guarantee that something horrible will happen to Noah; as it will if you even think of telling anybody else about this arrangement. Do we have a deal?"

Seto looked over at Mokuba again. He'd managed to get Lamia to stop crying, and she even seemed to be a little bit cheerful now. He knew that meeting this man at the pier would be dangerous, but what choice did he have? Noah was in danger. Besides, he and Mokuba weren't any safer sitting at home – heck, this man managed to have Seto shot in front of a thousand-strong crowd. The only way to fix this mess and make both of his brothers safe again was to go to this meeting.

And so, despite Noah's voice in the background, faint and pleading with Seto not to do it, Seto gave the man his word that they'd both be there at sundown.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Truth About The Lie**

 ** _The man tutted. "So impatient. Such poor form for someone so well-educated. You shouldn't speak to your host that way." He knelt down to address Mokuba, even though he was plenty tall enough to speak to properly. "My dear little one, how you've grown since we last met!"_**

 ** _Mokuba scowled at the man but dutifully kept quiet as Seto discreetly pulled him further behind his back. "Don't you dare talk to him. Your battle is with me. He has nothing to do with it."_**

 ** _The man stood and addressed Seto once again. "That's where you're wrong. But since you insist on – how do you say? – cutting to the chase, what kind of host would I be if I didn't oblige?_** ** _"_**


	17. 13 - The Truth About The Lie

**The more that happens in these stories, the harder they are to write, I swear. As you can tell, action is not my strong suit. However, I really hope that this chapter and the next can do justice to all the expectations you readers have thus far. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts, and I will see you in the next update xx**

* * *

"Tell me again what the rules are."

Mokuba was looking directly out the windscreen, his eyes fixed determinedly on the road ahead of them. "Keep close, and don't speak or get in the way because this'll likely be very, very dangerous." He echoed his brother's words from before.

Seto nodded, glancing over at him briefly. He'd signed himself out of hospital against medical advice and taken Mokuba home after that phone call, and then calmly explained what he'd agreed to. Mokuba was all for it, of course – anything to help Noah.

But despite his brother's pestering questions, Seto had kept tight-lipped about what he'd worked out. The more Mokuba knew, the more danger he was in. As far as Seto was concerned, _he_ was the eldest. It was his responsibility to see to it that both of his brothers made it out of this mess safely, no matter what he had to do to make it happen. No matter what he had to face. No what he had to sacrifice.

No. Matter. What.

Seto pulled up at the pier and put the car in park, surveying the area before he turned the engine off.

Staring out at the ocean stood a figure. He was clearly male, tall and dressed in all-black. He stood ever so still, one hand in his pocket, the other hanging at his side as though it was another ordinary night, and he was simply out to casually admire the ocean.

Seto stepped out of the car first, and gestured for Mokuba to follow. When the sound of the door bounced around the open air, the figure on the pier turned only his head to look at them. In the dim light, even from this distance, his smile was visible; wide and white.

"My dear boys," he said, finally turning to face them properly as they approached. The way he moved was, to both brothers, not unlike a spider. "Welcome. I'm so glad you we able to attend my little get-together. Alas, it seems my other guests are running late, so I suppose we'll have to begin without them."

"Cut the small-talk," Seto growled. "You have something I want."

"And _you_ have something _I_ want." The man clapped his hands together cheerfully. He spoke softly and happily, as though he truly was addressing guests at a party. Like he wasn't unnerved by this whole situation in the slightest. "What a wonderful coincidence! I think there may be something we can do for each other."

"First, Noah," Seto insisted. "Let us see him."

The man tutted. "So impatient. Such poor form for someone so well-educated. You shouldn't speak to your host that way." He knelt down to address Mokuba, even though he was plenty tall enough to speak to properly. "My _dear_ little one, how you've grown since we last met!"

Mokuba scowled at the man but dutifully kept quiet as Seto discreetly pulled him further behind his back. "Don't you _dare_ talk to him. Your battle is with me. He has nothing to do with it."

The man stood and addressed Seto once again. "That's where you're wrong. But since you insist on – how do you say? – cutting to the chase, what kind of host would I be if I didn't oblige? So perhaps we should just skip all the explanations and go straight to what we came for, shall we?"

"Fine by me," Seto answered.

It clearly wasn't fine by Mokuba, who didn't have the foggiest as to what was happening, but he acquiesced to his brother's previous orders nevertheless.

"Shall we take a walk? It's ever such a nice night, and the moon is so bright and beautiful."

"Lead the way," Seto offered; though he already knew where he would take them. And Mokuba soon enough worked it out also.

Minutes later, they were standing in Seto's own personal lab. This was where the products he was most proud of, and attached to, were brought from concept to creation. But currently, he wasn't designing anything particularly groundbreaking for the company. Aside from the park's expansion, the only real important project he had going was-

"No!" Mokuba shouted as the realisation hit him. "I know what you want now and you can't have it! We worked hard to make that body for Noah, you can't just-"

"Enough, Mokuba!" Seto interrupted him fairly quickly, shooting him a look as if to say, _remember the rules_. But the man who'd lead them there seemed pleased that Mokuba decided to chime in.

"But of course I can, child. And soon, you'll see why."

He strode over like he owned the damn place to the largest screen in the room and switched it on. Both Seto and Mokuba gasped in unison when they saw Noah appear on it. He was shaking violently, and looking very confused and scared.

Their brother squinted like he couldn't quite see, reaching out a hand despite knowing that there was nothing there. "S-Seto?" he stammered. "Mokuba? Anyone? Please, I can't-I can't hear anything, I can't see anything! Where am I? Where are my brothers?"

His pleading went on and on like that. Mokuba watched in horror; Seto in anger; as Noah wept and cried out for them. Their guide seemed content for several minutes to stand there and watch them suffer like this, seeing their own family in obvious distress and being able to do very little about it.

"What have you done to him?" Seto demanded through gritted teeth, once he wasn't able to take it anymore. His voice came out as a low growl. "I swear, if you've hurt him in _any_ way, I will personally see to it that you experience every shred of pain you've put him through a hundred fold. Do you understand me, Uncle?"

Mokuba's eyes snapped from the screen to Seto. "What did you just call him?"

"Wasn't it obvious? Lamia's P4-N1C device was in her wedding ring. The project itself was overseen by a man called Abbedon Dubhthach. He wanted to test the device, so he chose one of the company's existing employees and got Gozaburo's permission to use her. He wooed her, became everything she wanted and made her believe that she'd found true love. Then he put her under the device's control under the guise of slipping a ring on her finger. As her husband, it was easier to keep her by his side at all times. He forced her to do all kinds of things to test the limits of what the device could make somebody do. She was nothing more than a guinea pig to him.

"Then I took over the company, and Sector One was abolished, along with everything that went on in there. The project which was so close to mass-production was shut down. And probably cost Abbedon a ton of money. So, he vowed to turn his attention to taking me down and returning KaibaCorp to what it was. Everything that happened to us was his doing. He orchestrated it all – even staged a divorce with his own mind slave to try and weasel her back into our lives long enough to give you that bracelet."

"You really are a smart boy, Seto, to work all that out," Abbedon interrupted them. "But not smart enough to outmatch me."

The brothers made a point of ignoring that remark. "But I don't understand," Mokuba whispered. "She's our Auntie. Our mother's sister. How could he have known?"

"Oh, I didn't. Not at first." Abbedon smirked. "When your parents died, of course Lamia wanted to take you in, but like _hell_ was I raising a couple of brats. I'm a busy man. So I sent you to somewhere you'd be out from under my feet, thinking that was the end of it all. Imagine my surprise when I discovered my own boss had adopted the very snot-nosed little runts I'd dumped at that orphanage! Not that I thought it mattered – that is, until you took over the company and destroyed my life's work. I knew right away that your darling Aunt would come in handy for my little revenge scheme."

"Here's what I don't understand though," Seto said. "Why wait? I took over the company years ago. If you're that eager to re-establish Sector One, then why didn't you come after me straight away?"

Abbedon's smirk turned into a fiendish grin. "A good businessman is patient. I didn't just want to take it back. I wanted to make you _suffer_. I want you to feel what I felt when everything I worked for was taken from me."

"So, you had me shot, and my brother framed? You hurt Mokuba, _and_ ruined one of the most important days of our lives?"

"Precisely, my boy."

"Then why go to all that trouble to keep me alive?"

Abbedon's smile faded, and he leaned against the table upon which Noah's body lay. It wasn't complete yet, Abbedon had to know that. Only half of it looked like any sort of body; the other half was a mess of technical bits and bobs. It was very _nearly_ ready, but the interface was still unstable. Seto had plenty of bugs to work out before he deemed it secure enough for his brother to live in. Even so, if he _had_ to use it, he probably could.

"Because you're dying." Seto answered his own question.

"Found out a few days ago." He tapped his chest. "Aortic aneurism. I may have years, I may only have minutes. There's no way of knowing."

"Even Mokuba doesn't know how to work this body, but I do. You kept up with your plan to 'assassinate' me, or so it seemed. You destroyed my image. You came after my park, and my brother. But you kept me alive to suffer the consequences so I could upload you into Noah's body. Then you could proceed with your plan of killing me; and as an added bonus, take over my company for yourself under the guise of actually being Noah."

Abbedon laughed the same kind of maniacal cackle one would expect to hear from a fictitious comic book supervillain. It sent chills down Mokuba's spine. "It's too perfect, isn't it? Let me tell you, it wasn't easy programming your brother to shoot you in _just_ the right place that you'd survive, or manipulating those ambulance officers into bringing you to my hideaway and swapping you with another body we'd altered to look just like you. I had to use my little party trick on a few renowned surgeons too, who are undoubtedly sitting at home now, scratching their heads and wondering how they're missing an entire day." He pulled something out of his pocket that looked a lot like a phone.

"Now, as much as I've been enjoying this little chat, I really think it's time we got down to business. I did mention that I'd invited other guests to this party, didn't I?"

He pressed a few buttons on the control device, and Seto felt Mokuba be pulled right out of his grip. He reacted quickly, but though both brothers reached for each other, they were pulled further and further apart.

Seto didn't recognise the man who was gripping Mokuba's left arm tightly (Mokuba did though; he was the police officer from the jail he woke up in), but he recognised the woman who held his right. It was the nurse – the one from that fake hospital. Only she looked as though she'd been put through a machine. She had a black eye, cut lip, and bruises down her bare arms.

"Don't go getting any ideas, Seto. This time, I've programmed that little whore to not let either of you get away. Try anything clever, and they will snap your brother's neck faster than you can blink, understood?"

Seto balled his fists. He couldn't take the both of them, not without putting Mokuba in harm's way. So he turned his attention to Abbedon. "You're a coward. You control people in every way you can with your stupid little device, and then when that doesn't work, you use fear and pain to get what you want."

"Because it works!" Abbedon declared. "For the first time, I'm getting the respect I deserve!"

"Respect had to be earned!" Seto yelled over the top of him. "Look at those people. They don't respect you. They just do what you tell them, because they have no other choice. Why _should_ you have their respect? You've done nothing to earn it."

"You want to talk about whys and wherefores, dear nephew?" For the first time during this whole ordeal, Addadon, too, was yelling. "Why should I have to die? Why is it that that _brat-"_ he pointed to where Noah was still visible on the screen- "gets a second chance at life, and I don't? Why is that fair?" Abbedon's hands were shaking, and he took a second to compose himself.

"Never mind. I'm smarter. I'm stronger. I'm a _survivor_ , Seto, and I will win the day."

"Not if I can stop you," Seto warned.

"Oh…but you can't."

Abbedon pressed a few buttons, and the man under his control stepped forward, attempting to grab a hold of Seto. He dodged him easily enough, but he lunged again within seconds.

Seto was careful not to hurt the man too badly – after all, he wasn't acting of his own accord – but even so, he knew he didn't have a choice but to fight back. He landed a few punches which would have incapacitated any ordinary person; but this mind slave wasn't ordinary. He was programmed to continue fighting beyond the point of self-preservation.

At first, Seto wondered what exactly it was that Abbedon had programmed him to do. It wasn't until he felt something sharp sink into his neck, and the strength leave his body, that he understood.

"Do you like it?" Abbedon walked over to Seto and stood close to him, completely invading his personal space. "A buddy of mine was working on it before you shut him down. It weakens the body for a short time, but leaves you perfectly aware."

Seto felt his legs tire under him, but sheer willpower kept him upright. He tried to speak, but no words left his mouth, so instead he glared at Abbedon, who giggled – actually giggled – back at him.

"Shall we allow Noah to contribute to the festivities now?" He pushed a few buttons on a console, and the level of fear in Noah's voice went through the roof.

"Seto! Mokuba! What—what are you doing to them? Let them go, _please_! It's my body you want and you can have it, just leave them be!"

"Leave him out of this, you creep!" Mokuba attempted to yell, but his shouting was quickly cut off when, at Abbedon's signal, the woman restraining him put a hand over his mouth. Seto tried to reach out to him, to do something – _anything_ – to help his brothers, but it was no use. He was powerless, utterly powerless, and it was the worst feeling he'd ever felt.

From his pocket, Abbedon produced a small handgun and pointed it right at Mokuba's head. Noah audibly screamed, and Seto glared.

"Don't you dare!" He struggled as hard as he could to no avail. His brain ordered his limbs to move, but he could barely raise a finger. It took all of his strength to even stand; and he was barely upright at that.

"Transfer my mind to the robotic body, or your baby brat eats a bullet. What will it be, Seto?"

Seto forced himself to answer, despite how difficult it was. "The program is tailored for Noah, so I could design the body to be as like his old one as possible. If…if I transfer one person into the body, the program will automatically try and upload him, too. But the machine is only capable of housing one mind. The other will probably perish – most likely, the one not coming from a living, breathing source."

"So what you're saying is," Noah said quietly, "if you upload him to my body…I'll die."

Seto only nodded.

"It seems your options are quite clear then," Abbedon said, waving the gun in his hand ever so slightly, as if to draw attention to it. "You have two brothers. One of them will live to see morning, the other will not. Which one that is, is entirely up to you."

His gaze locked on Seto's, and that sadistic grin of his grew wider. "Choose, Seto. Which brother will survive? _Choose_."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Choice To Be Made**

 ** _In the world of business, sometimes it was necessary for Seto to make a decision. Sometimes the options he had to choose from were equally awful, and no matter which way he went, someone would pay the price. He always did his best to make the right choice, and usually, he was very good at it._**

 ** _But there was no right choice here._**


	18. 13-5 - After The Storm

**Good evening-slash-whatever time it is wherever you are. This is...brace yourself...the final side chapter for this series. Wow. We're really coming upon the end now. I made it short, sweet and cute since I figured there was enough gut-wrenching in the main story, and as I've said before, I'm mean but I'm not _that_ mean. See you tomorrow with the next-to-last chapter!**

* * *

 _Birds sing after a storm. Why shouldn't people feel as free to delight in whatever sunlight remains to them?_

 _~Rose Kennedy_

Seto's pen glided gracefully across the paper, leaving behind his signature in neat, black ink.

Again and again he wrote his name, his mind feeling somewhat numb from the mundane activity. But alas, needs must, and this was just another part of being the president of such a large corporation.

While he slowly worked through the forms, Mokuba and Noah chatted happily. The now familiar, joyful noise had long since ceased to serve as a distraction to the CEO; rather, he found that the sound of his brothers' merriment actually helped him to focus.

However, Seto wasn't exactly listening to the content of their conversation, so when Mokuba asked for his opinion, he was utterly lost.

"What?" He looked up mid-signature, his hand stilling.

Mokuba giggled. "I asked what you think. About what our plans should be. We can't decide."

"What kind of plans are you trying to make?" Seto wrapped up signing that particular piece of paper and reached for the next one.

" _Plans for when I get my body,_ " Nosh clarified. " _There are all kinds of things we want to do, but we can't decide which of them we should_."

"So do them all," Seto suggested. "Make a list and work through it."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Mokuba declared, bolting to the printer and making off with a piece of blank paper. "Let's start now!"

" _Okay,_ " Noah agreed. " _Well, I used to love horse riding. I'd like to try it again._ "

"Horse...riding..." Mokuba mumbled the words aloud as he wrote them on the paper. "Got it! Oh, you should try all the rides at KaibaLand! We're adding a new rollercoaster."

" _Oh, I loved rollercoasters! Hey, what about-_ "

On and on it went, the boys throwing ideas back and forth. Within an hour, the entire piece of paper was filled up, and they were onto their second.

Finally, Seto had worked through all of his forms, and set the pile aside with a sigh. He looked at his brothers, who were totally wrapped up in their activity, with a soft expression. "How's the list going?"

"We're nearly done," Mokuba said, writing as quickly as his hand would allow him in order to keep up with their fast-paced babbling.

"Don't push it," Seto advised, rising to his feet. "You've got all the time in the world."

" _All the time in the world,_ " Noah repeated almost dreamily. If there was one thing Noah was used to having, it was time; but the boy barely knew what it felt like to have someone to spend it with.

Seto removed the paperwork from his desk for collection later and sat back down. "So I'm sure we'll find a way to work it all in," he finished, before adjusting one of the screens.

He began to type away, once again focused on his work. Mokuba and Noah grinned at each other, before turning to their oldest brother. "Seto..." Mokuba climbed up onto the desk and sat cross-legged next to the screen where Noah was. "You haven't added anything to the pool of ideas yet. What do you want to do when Noah gets his body?"

"Utilise the extra time I'll have because I won't be spending it all working on that darned thing," he answered instantly, and Noah was good-natured enough to not take the remark personally.

"Not what I meant," Mokuba argued. "Come on, bro, you must have some idea? Isn't there anything you want to do with the two of us?"

Seto knew that his brothers weren't going to let him out of this one without adding something to their juvenile little list. So with a sigh, he ceased typing and held out his hand. "Pass it here."

Mokuba did as he was told, handing over the half-filled paper as he exchanged a look of confusion with Noah.

Seto picked up his pen once again and wrote something on the list before handing it back to Mokuba. "That's enough now, I have work I have to do."

Mokuba climbed off the desk and slid into the chair on the opposite side to Seto, before turning Noah's screen so that they could continue their conversation.

" _What did he write?_ " Noah asked curiously.

Mokuba glanced down at Seto's addition to their list and smiled, before turning the piece of paper around so Noah could see it. Upon noting his brother's addition, Noah smiled too.

Seto kept his attention fixed on his work, totally blocking out the world around him. But even in his one-track haze, he noticed the way Mokuba and Noah reverently agreed with what he'd added to their plan.

There, at the bottom of the page, were the words in his neat handwriting:

 _Live a long and happy life._


	19. 14 - The Choice To Be Made

**I'm getting all choked up, yo. Second-last chapter. What am I going to do with myself when I no longer have a regular uploading schedule? These stories have been way too much fun to write, and I've loved every second.**

 **I'll save the sentiment for Tuesday, though. On with the story.**

* * *

 _Choose_.

In the world of business, sometimes it was necessary for Seto to make a decision. Sometimes the options he had to choose from were equally awful, and no matter which way he went, someone would pay the price. He always did his best to make the right choice, and usually, he was very good at it.

But there was no right choice here.

 _How can I?_ His eyes flickered between his brothers. They were both fighting, because _of course_ they were. _How can I choose between them?_

Mokuba was his flesh and blood. Seto's own self-appointed charge. He could recall with clarity the day he promised to take care of Mokuba forever. The day he swore to be both father and brother to him, along with anything else he ever needed. He could recall every time someone had tried to take him away. Pegasus, Marik…and every time, Seto had stopped at _nothing_ to ensure Mokuba's safety. Because he was his brother, and he loved him with all his heart.

But Noah was his brother too. Maybe he hadn't been in Seto's life quite as long as Mokuba. Maybe he didn't share their genetics. Maybe he didn't have the same parents. But they were both subjected to the horror of knowing Gozaburo. They both in the past had fought him together, and this last year and a half with Noah in his life had, though he wouldn't say it out loud, been the best time in Seto's entire existence. Noah was as much a part of him as Mokuba was, there was no denying that.

How could he choose for one to die, and one to survive?

Perhaps it was under the weight of the choice he needed to make, or perhaps it was because of the sedative still in his system, but below him, Seto's knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

He was the oldest. Alright, technically he and Noah were born somewhat in the same year, but he still considered himself to be their big brother. That made it automatically his responsibility to protect the both of them. It was his job to look after them when no one else would; to love them when no one else could. His chest ached, and he felt like his heart would give out from the strain of it all. He'd sworn, separately and together, to himself and to both boys, that he'd look after them. But he could only keep that promise for one of them. Who should it be?

With each passing second, Seto felt more and more sick. There were two people and only two in this entire world he loved. Two people who meant everything to him. Two people who he would gladly hand over everything he had, everything he was ever to have, in order to ensure their safety and happiness. What the _hell_ kind of cruel trick was it that he should have to decide between them; that the same hand – his hand – that saves one, should kill the other?

It soon became clear to Seto what he had to do.

Using the last reserves of strength he didn't even know he had, he got back to his feet. "Alright, Uncle," he said. His voice wavered, but he kept steady. "I've made my decision."

"And?" Abbedon prompted, sounding quite bored with the whole conversation.

Seto looked at Noah. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry, Noah. I can't tell you that enough. You're my brother, but Mokuba is family. I can't let him die."

Noah smiled; and Seto marvelled that he could do such a thing at a time like this. " _I understand,_ " he answered gently. " _Please don't hate yourself for this afterward, okay? You have no choice._ "

Seto bowed his head. "I know."

"SETO!" Mokuba bit the hand of the woman who had been keeping him silent, and screamed at his brother. "You can't do this! The only reason we came here tonight at all is to save Noah! Please, don't!"

Seto went to silence him, but Noah beat him to it.

" _Listen to me, Mokuba. Seto's doing the right thing, okay? You're already human. You have a life, and now you need to live it._ "

Mokuba shook his head, refusing to take in Noah's words; but he persisted nevertheless. "This time…with you…with Seto…for a short time, I knew what it was to have a family. A real, proper family, who loved me like my father never could. Please, don't be mad at Seto for this. It isn't his fault. I've given my life for you before, and I'd do it a hundred thousand times over."

Mokuba was openly sobbing now, powerless to fight back waves of tears. "I love you," he choked out.

" _I love you too_ ," Noah answered. " _Both of you._ "

Seto didn't say a word. It had taken what little strength was left in his weakened limbs to make it over to the controls.

Abbedon spun the gun in his hand. "If you're all done crying, I'd like to have my new body now."

"Let's just get this over with." Seto weakly pointed to a pod on the other side of the room; one that he used to test his virtual games. "Get in that, and do it quickly and quietly."

Abbedon hummed happily to himself as he walked to the other side of the room. He moved past Mokuba who was still weeping, and Noah who was trying to console him; but then doubled back suddenly.

"Oh, and no funny business, alright?" He handed the gun to the police officer slave. "If they see that anything has happened to me, they will fire and you'll lose both brothers anyway."

"Yeah, I got it," Seto spat. "Just get in the damn pod."

He waltzed back over to the pod casually. There he placed the control device on the table next to it, then climbed inside.

Then Seto gave Noah one last look, before pressing a few keys and flicking the switch.

The screen where Noah had been went blank, and again Seto collapsed, the drug in his system rendering him unable to support his own weight anymore.

Mokuba screamed out Noah's name as the wires connected to the body that was _meant_ to be Noah's lit up, and the transfer began.

After a full minute had passed, Mokuba ran out of breath, the machines settled, and the room fell quiet.

Then it began. _Beep…beep…beep…_ A sound coming from one of the machines; a sound akin to a heartbeat monitor. A sound that indicated life.

Noah's body twitched, then slowly – so slowly – his right hand moved. Then the arm. It reached and removed the wires attached to it and then sat up.

Abbedon calmly slipped off the table and looked down at his new hands. He seemed surprised that the transfer was even successful at all. He spun and found the nearest reflective surface, examining himself carefully. When he spoke, he spoke with Noah's voice. "It…it worked!"

"Congratulations." That bitterness, that bile – it came from Mokuba. "I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Mokuba-" Seto tried to warn, but Mokuba ignored him.

"He was a kid. A good kid. A _good person_ whose chance at life was taken from him at every turn. He was pushed around, used and abandoned, but even so, he found it within himself to be kind and caring. Noah was a million times the person you could ever be, and he deserved that body, _not_ you! You asked why he should be allowed to live when you can't – the answer is in your actions! Noah gave his life to save ours, but you sacrificed his to save your own! You're a _monster_ , and while you may look like a person, you have no clue what it is to be human!"

Mokuba's breathing was shallow, like air was coming to him difficultly. There was a fury in his eyes that Seto had never seen before and hoped he never would again.

"Mokuba," Seto said again, this time more gently. But even still, Mokuba wasn't listening.

Abbedon walked over to where he left P4-N1C control and picked it up, examining it as though this was the first time he was seeing it.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Kill me?" Mokuba frowned at him. "Go ahead. Then you will be free to kill Seto too, and have the company all to yourself. I may be a kid, but I'm not naïve enough to think you ever planned to let any of us get out of here alive."

Then Abbedon did the last thing Mokuba expected.

He dropped the control on the ground, and stomped on it, smashing it into pieces.

"What the-?"

The grip on Mokuba loosened suddenly, and the man and woman who had previously been restraining him backed away in confusion, with twin whispers of, "Where am I?" and "What's going on?"

Abbedon wheeled around and looked at Mokuba. There was a softness in his eyes that stopped the boy dead; one he recognised right away.

"Abbedon?"

A smile set across those artificial features, and Mokuba instantly got the message.

"Noah!" he shouted, launching himself at his brother, and throwing his arms around him. He laughed joyously, and Noah did the same, clinging to Mokuba like he planned to never let go.

Then Mokuba pulled back just enough to look at his face. Only half of it was properly constructed; the other half was still a mess of metal and screws and wires. But even so, it was the most welcome thing Mokuba had seen in all his life.

"How…how are you…?"

"I don't know!" Noah answered. Then he took Mokuba's hand and lead him over to where Seto was attempting to pull himself to his feet.

The temporary sedative was beginning to wear off, leaving horrible pins and needles in his arms and legs; but at least he could move. "Did it work?" he asked softly, gaze shifting between the two boys.

"Yeah!" Noah said. "But how did it work? I mean – _what_ worked, exactly?"

Noah tried to kneel down to help Seto up, but he somehow managed to move the wrong way, and land on his face. He giggled quietly to himself. "I guess this thing really wasn't ready, huh?"

"The system needs recalibrating…and obviously the external hardware needs some retouching," Seto explained. "But it won't hurt you to be in there at all."

"I thought it wouldn't be ready for months?" Mokuba chimed in, standing in between his two brothers and attempting to pull them both up.

Seto shrugged. "So, I put in a few extra hours. It's no big deal." Actually, his goal had been to get the body ready before Mokuba's birthday, which was in less than a month. But it looked like that plan had just gone to hell in a handbasket.

And then, of course, Noah had to go and ask the question that was hanging in the air. "What happened to your Uncle?"

Now on his feet, Seto made his way unsteadily towards the pod, and forced it open. There lay Abbedon; silent, pale, unmoving. Seto picked up his wrist and searched for a pulse. When he found nothing, he lay his hand back down carefully.

Transferring one's consciousness was tricky business, and as such, there were numerous safeguards installed in _all_ of KaibaCorp's equipment to ensure that the user was perfectly safe.

Seto had disabled all of them.

"He never felt a thing." When Seto spoke, his voice was quiet. Almost mournful. "When the system powered up, the energy went right through his system, stopping his heart immediately. This meant that I was free to put Noah in his rightful body, and from there, he could stop Abbedon's brainwashed victims from hurting Mokuba."

It was a stroke of genius that saved all their lives, but somehow, Seto didn't feel very proud. Despite the circumstances, he'd still committed murder. Justified murder perhaps, but now a man who had been alive was no longer; and Seto had caused that, knowingly and deliberately.

"Hey." Noah hugged Seto's arm, and Mokuba did the same on the other side. Together, they looked at the dead man before them. "I know it can't have been easy, but we're both alive because of you. What you did was brave, and we're lucky to have a brother th-ah!" Noah tripped over nothing, and Mokuba couldn't help but giggle. Even Seto smiled a little.

"I think we have a long night of work ahead of us, boys," he said in an amused voice.

"Up you get!" Mokuba stood on one side of Noah, and Seto stood on the other; and together, they pulled their brother to his feet.

"Oh yeah, and Noah?" Mokuba beamed up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Beginning In The End**


	20. 15 - The Beginning In The End

**"I'm technically not late because it's still Tuesday somewhere!" is the excuse I will tell myself so I can sleep at night. Anyways, here it is - the final chapter. I'll leave the rest of my ANs for the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Seto had been to his share of funerals in his life, but never had he been present at one with as few as three attendees.

Mokuba and Noah were good-natured enough to not ask Seto why he'd organised a service for a man who'd tried to kill them; which was fortunate, because it meant that he didn't need to answer the question for himself.

Could he go back to that night, Seto knew that he wouldn't do a thing differently. He would even go as far to say that Abbedon deserved what he got. He'd had no choice but to kill his uncle, but that didn't mean he wasn't still a little shaken up over the events of that night.

His brothers were just fine, he reminded himself over and over. And that was only because of what he'd done. But the fact still remained that a man – a parasite of a human being, but a human being nonetheless – was dead because of his actions. He was flesh and blood, with a heart that had stopped beating only when Seto willed it.

Seto never felt responsible for his stepfather's death – any of them, in fact. The first time, he'd chosen to jump out of that window of his own accord; the second and third, he'd been nothing more than one's and zero's – a computer virus with delusions of grandeur.

But somehow, this felt different. Seto wasn't accustomed to feeling guilt, and yet, he had no other word for this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't shake.

It was painful, but easily alleviated with a glance in the rear-view mirror. Seto had been the first to turn and walk away once the funeral service was over, leaving his brothers to catch up, which they did quickly and easily.

Now they were sitting together in the backseat, engaged in some kind of game Seto didn't care enough to note the title of. They'd bounced back easily enough after that…event, content and comforted that they had each other if nothing else. But not everyone, Seto knew, would be so lucky.

The young nurse and police officer – Yuki and Jun, their names were – had lost several days out of their lives, and were still struggling to come to grips with what had happened to them. Yuki herself had suffered some physical injuries, as Seto had noted before; but the last he heard, things weren't all bad for them. He'd received an e-mail from Jun (not that Seto knew how he'd gotten his address) thanking him for saving them from Abbedon's clutches, and assuring Seto that, despite the mental damage done, they would be just fine; and also that he'd spent a lot of time with Yuki in their subsequent hospital visit, and he felt a deep bond with her. Perhaps, Seto thought, something would come of that bond, and perhaps it wouldn't. Either way, they'd both eventually be okay.

It was Lamia he was most unsure of.

Much to Mokuba's disappointment, despite getting on so well with the boy at the hospital, Lamia didn't appear to have much interest in remaining in their lives. She'd apologised profusely to Seto, and explained that losing everything as she had, including such a large portion of her life, had been devastating, and she needed a brand new start, away from all and any reminders of Abbedon.

Mokuba pretended that this didn't bother him, but Seto and Noah both knew better. She was the only other blood family they had, but as Mokuba had finally smiled and said out loud, not their only family. He'd looked at Noah then with a grin, and Seto was reassured that he would get over it fairly quickly.

To assist with her new start, Lamia had found herself with an unknown sponsor who provided her with open plane tickets to go anywhere in the world, and a bank account with enough money to make herself comfortable. While the identity of this person was far from difficult to work out, Seto refused to admit to doing it. He wouldn't even acknowledge the act to himself. It was his way of forgiving Lamia and moving on from the situation altogether; and now it was behind him, there was no looking back. He had more important things to think of.

"Hey, can you turn it up?"

Seto was snapped out of his reverie by Noah's voice, and increased the volume on the radio, letting the sound of the newsman's voice replace the noise his brothers were no longer making, having hushed to hear the bulletin.

Oh, the media storm – which was still kind of happening – had been fun to deal with. Seto kept his explanations mostly truthful but brief; explaining about the bracelet, Abbedon's plan, and the fact that the P4-N1C device was destroyed, and would therefore no longer be a danger to anyone. He'd left out Sector One and the true identity of the villain of this story, leaving that up to the imagination of the public. All in all, KaibaCorp hadn't suffered too badly as a result – in fact, there were talks of movie rights being thrown around, although Seto was adamant that he had no interest in seeing these events put on the big screen, or any screen of any size, thank you very much.

As for Noah, the public seemed to accept his existence easily enough. Rumours swirled as to whether or not he really _was_ living inside of a robotic body or whether he was just an ordinary boy who'd been kept out of the limelight all this time, and Seto let them. As far as he was concerned, it was nobody's business.

The newsman recapped the story, and the boys in the backseat sat there, giggling at all the plot holes in the "we know something you don't" way children tend to do.

Once the bulletin had ended and the ads began to play, Seto switched off the radio.

"Where are we going?" Mokuba asked, suddenly noting at last that they were heading in the opposite direction of KCHQ.

"Well, it's almost lunchtime," Seto answered. "I thought now was as good a time as any to cross something off your list."

He gestured to the picnic basket sitting on the passenger seat, and then turned into a car park.

This was one of his favourite places in the city. It was a beautiful and usually not very crowded park, with a lake running through the middle, and a small but serviceable playground.

One of Seto's few memories from his early years was in this place. His parents used to bring him, and later, Mokuba here to feed the ducks and enjoy a picnic lunch together at least once a week. Now he was the parent (of sorts) and it seemed only right to bring the tradition back to life.

He let the boys set up their picnic blanket and food, while he took yet another phone call from yet another associate, attempting to confirm that he was indeed still very much alive.

"Don't worry bro," Noah said once he hung up, noting the irritated look on Seto's face. "It'll all blow over eventually."

"I know," Seto answered, sitting on the blanket in between the two of them. His phone rang again, and he instinctively went to answer it – but instead changed his mind at the last second and set it aside. His company mattered to him more than his own life, and he knew that part of running it was that family events like this one would, unfortunately, be frequently interrupted. But today of all days, he could make an exception.

Mokuba and Noah talked happily while they ate, with Seto occasionally pitching in; and when they were done, the younger two ran to the lake's edge to feed the ducks, laughing cheerfully at how silly they looked gobbling up the pellets. It was such a little thing, but it brought them so much joy, and their older brother was instantly confidant that he'd made the right decision in setting his work aside to enjoy the afternoon.

Seto watched his brothers play, and from anyone's point of view, they looked just like two normal, happy children. And while they were anything but normal, Seto was pleased to say that they were indeed very happy. He picked up the other bag of duck pellets he'd brought and stood, walking over to join them.

Helen Keller was once quoted saying that, " **Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of overcoming it**." And how right she was.

* * *

 **And so ends _My Brothers' Keeper_. I really, really had so much fun writings this, and I hope you did too in reading it. I was way out of my comfort zone for a lot of it, but hopefully it all came together nicely. **

**I want to send out an extra special thank you to all my lovely reviewers and the people who made writing this so very worthwhile. I hope it lived up to everything you wanted it to be.**

 **I'd love to continue this tale somehow. I have no idea about what a larger plot would be, but I'd love to explore life with all three Kaiba brothers and what it would be like, and also how Noah adjusts to everything. It that does happen, it won't be right away; I'd need some time to think everything out and sort it mentally, so stay tuned because whether or not that does happen is up in the air right now, but even if not, I don't intend to leave these boys - or this fandom - alone for very long. Feel free to check out my other stories in the meantime, and if you ever want somebody to blather to about the beauty that is these precious cinnamon rolls, I'm always available through PM here or on A03, or Tumblr. My username is the same everywhere.**

 **All the best loyal readers, and I'll hopefully see you in another story x**


End file.
